


Mend My Broken Heart

by YukiGane



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiGane/pseuds/YukiGane
Summary: A broken hearted Kuroko met up with a desperate Akashi.“You’re the first person that I ever felt so much love for. It’s overflowing that I want to gouge my heart out and give it to you.”“Silly. I love every part of you. Instead of your heart, I want to have everything of you.”This is the story of how I, from the broken hearted and betrayed, a simple and ordinary person, Kuroko Tetsuya, turned into a heavily pregnant student, married to Akashi Seijuuro, the only son and the heir of the entire Akashi Conglomerate, and ended up being the Queen of his empire, Akashi Tetsuya.For the sake of the story, let’s all pretend that gay marriage is legal and Mpreg is a pretty normal thing.I don't own KNB and the characters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PROLOGUE

Kuroko was hurrying down the hallway to see his boyfriend, Aomine-kun. He heard from his classmates that Aomine was going to the lab. Today is their first year anniversary and Kuroko was hurrying to meet Aomine to tell him that he’s ready to give his self to him. He’s ready to finally have sex with him. You see… they never gone past kissing. Aomine told Kuroko that he won’t pressure him into anything and that he’ll wait until he’s ready.

Feeling excitement boiling up from his belly, along with nervousness and worries about what would happen later, he failed to notice a certain red head walking while reading opposite him. He’s running so fast that by the time he saw him, he already collided with him. 

The red head fell backwards, with Kuroko on top him. 

“Ow….” Kuroko moved his head to see the face of the person that he crashed. To his surprise, his eyes were met with a pair of mesmerizing red eyes. His head is adorned with the brightest and most expressive red hair he has ever seen before. And his face… is really really good. He’s really gorgeous… probably the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen!

“Has anyone told you that staring is rude?”

He quickly got up and bowed his head to apologize, hiding his blush behind his expressionless face. “I’m sorry!” He offered his hand to him. “Here, let me help you.” 

“No need.” The red head stood up and dust his clothes. He picked up the book and then finally looked at the blue hair that collided with him. He stared for a while before he let out a really seductive smile.  
“Ah… I, um, I gotta go! Bye!” Before the red head could say anything.

Left all alone in the hallway, the red head couldn’t help but smile dangerously. 

*********

Kuroko finally reached the lab.

He silently went inside and went around the room to look for his boyfriend. 

“Where is he?” He’s about to call out for him when he heard a voice coming from the storage room of the lab. He nervously went there to take a look, thinking that Aomine is just there sleeping.

After taking a few steps, he finally saw his boyfriend. He was about to call him when he heard another voice. A voice that’s unbelievably familiar to him.

“Aominecchi… harder…”

“Damn, Kise, you’re so tight.”

Their pants and constant dirty talks are what filled the place. He quickly hid himself behind the shelves and put hand over his mouth. Suppressing the tears that was threatening to spill from his eyes, he took his phone out and call Aomine. 

Aomine’s phone continued ringing but he just ignored it.

“Aominecchi… your phone… your phone is ringing… Ahh!!”

“Ignore it….” He thrusted harder against Kise. 

Feeling his heart breaks in two, Kuroko felt motionless. He couldn’t even move from the spot he was in. He turned his phone off. Feeling weak on his knees, he slid won the floor and sat, hugging his knees close to his chest, with his hands trying to close off his ears from hearing the current activity that’s going on just a few steps behind him.

His best friend and his boyfriend were having sex. 

The two persons that he trusted the most in his life is now betraying him.

**************

His eyes are getting blurry with tears as he stares at his phone, waiting for Aomine to call him. But he didn’t. The clock has already strike twelve signaling the end of their anniversary but he did not receive a single call or text from his boyfriend.

He completely forgot about him.

Gathering up all the courage that he has in his body, he picks his phone up and dialed Aomine’s number.  
After a few rings, Aomine answered his phone grumpily.

-What is it, Tetsu? I’m quite busy here.

Biting his bottom lip, Kuroko answered slowly. “Aomine-kun, are you aware that yesterday was our anniversary?”

-Is it? Damn! I forgot! Sorry, Tetsu! I was busy trying to finish a paper that’s due tomorrow!

“With whom?”

-With… a classmate of mine. We’re in the library ‘til late at night.

“…….”

-Tetsu?

“Do you… do you love me?”

-What? Sure. Yeah. I do. What’s gotten into you?

“Then… let me rephrase my question, Aomine-kun.” He took a deep breath. “Are you cheating on me?”

-…………….Tet----- Aominecchi, hurry up! The bath’s ready!

“I guess that answer my question, huh? How long? How long had you been cheating on me, Aomine-kun?!” 

-Tsk. Tetsu, don’t go anywhere I’ll be there! 

“No! I want you to answer now! Are you cheating on me?!”

-Tetsu…

“Answer me!”

-…..Yes. I am…

“Why? Why! Am I not enough for you?! Do you love him more than you love me? “

-I’m sorry Tetsu… - Kuroko silently sob. -Please stop crying, Tetsu…. I-

“Stop. Don’t say anything.” He tried to hold back his tears. “Let’s break up.”

-Tetsu… All right…. If that’s what you want.

The call ended. Left in a daze, Kuroko throw his phone to the wall. Feeling broken, ashamed, and betrayed, he took his wallet put a hoodie on and left his apartment.


	2. Drunken Night – Kuroko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t tackle you.” He answered as he wiped the tears streaming down on his face. 
> 
> “Heh. Did your girlfriend broke up with you?”
> 
> “…No.”
> 
> “Should I use boyfriend?” He asked with a smirk on his face.

Kuroko ran to the nearby park. He sat on the bench and there he cried his eyes out.

He really wanted to talk to someone right now but Kise Ryouta, his best friend, is the one his boyfriend was cheating on him with. Kagami, his other friend, has just gone back to America to attend to some important matters. He can’t go back to his parents’ home. He doesn’t want them to worry for him. 

How he wished he wasn’t that invisible, if he were not, maybe he could get a few more trustworthy friends. Even now, the people passing by didn’t even see him. Not even a single one.

“You look quite broken.” A deep, suave voice suddenly filled the air. He quickly looks back to see the man he collided yesterday standing by his side. “Quite different from the one that tackled me yesterday.”

“I didn’t tackle you.” He answered as he wiped the tears streaming down on his face. 

“Heh. Did your girlfriend broke up with you?”

“…No.”

“Should I use boyfriend?” He asked with a smirk on his face.

“Could you just please leave?” 

“This place is a public area.” He said as he sat down elegantly beside Kuroko. “I can be here as much as you can.”

“Then I’ll be leaving.” He tried to get up but the man suddenly open his mouth.

“You would feel much better if you talk about it.”

“Do you really think that talking about my problem with a stranger would help me?”

“I do. It’ll help that you’ll get a neutral opinion. Free of siding with anyone.” He answered. “I’m Akashi Seijuuro, by the way.”

Kuroko stared at him for a while. The guy look decent, he’s also from the same university, and he badly needed some on to talk to right now. So, against his better judgment, he decided to talk to him. 

Who would have thought that this simple talk will change his life forever?

*****************

Kuroko’s POV

 

I was awakened by the sunlight that’s caressing my face. I opened my eyes slowly and squinted. A different ceiling, unbelievably soft bed. I jolted up when I realized that I’m not on my room. The blanket that’s covering my body fell and I realized that I am totally naked. My chest and my shoulder have visible and quite a lot of hickies. My thighs, especially my inner thighs got hickies as well, and my butt is really sore. 

Oh my god. Did I just lose my virginity?!

I tried to remember what happened to me last night.

\-------------

“How did you and your ex do this? Do you do it hard with him?”

“What do you mean? I haven’t done it with him yet. I’m still a virgin, Seijuuro.” I put my arms around his neck... “You’re going to be my first… “

He smiled handsomely at me. “I’ll gladly do the honor then.” 

\--------------

Did I just sleep with someone that I just met?!

“You’re finally awake.” The man in question approaches me and affectionately pulled me to him. “Come, I’ll clean you up.”

“W-Wait! T-This is wrong!”

“What is?” He asks as he picked me up and carried me like a princess. “You’ll have a hard time walking considering how hard I do you.” 

“Stop saying embarrassing things!”

“Embarrassing? We did a lot more embarrassing thing just a few hours ago.” He took me to the bathroom and gently put me down when we reached the shower room. “Here, I’ll clean you up. I’ve come a lot inside you.”

“You came inside me?!”

“You asked me too.”  
\------------- “Sei--- harder! Please fuck me harder!”

“You don’t have to ask me Tetsuya!” He said as he thrusts deeper and faster into me.

“I-I’m coming!”

“I am too! Let’s come together…” Seijuuro-kun pressed his lips against mine as he quickened his pace. I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep him in place. “Tetsuya… Your legs… I’m not wearing a condom, I have to pull out before I come.”

“No! Ah…. Come… Come Inside! Fill me up, Seijuuro!”

\---------------

I could feel my face heating up as I remember bits of our hot and steamy time together. “Y-You still shouldn’t have come inside me! What would you do if I got pregnant?”

He made me face the wall. “Stuck your butt out.”

“What?” Before I could even turn around to look at him, he suddenly put his finger inside my hole. “Ahh!” I leaned on the wall for support. His other hand was wrapped around my waist to stop me from sliding down. “W-What are you… ahhhh…”

“There’s still a lot.” He said as he breathes on my neck. “Tetsuya, you ask me what I’ll do if I got you pregnant, right? Then here’s my answer.” His hand left my waist and went to my left hand. An expensive and really beautiful ring was on my left ring finger. He slowly pulled it back to show me. “We got married today. Before we had sex actually.”

“W-What do you mean?” 

He made me face him. “We signed the marriage registration form and we submitted it through my connection before I took you home. We are married, Tetsuya.”

“What?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find out what happened and how they got married next chapter!


	3. Drunken Night – Akashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi's POV

Drinking my wine, enjoying the night view of Tokyo from outside my balcony is how I choose to spend my night. Partying nightly and hooking up with girls that met my standards for a one night stand is now getting too normal for me. 

It’s not even that exciting anymore. 

I am the best in my game. A genius. Excellent business sense. Great looks. Wealth. I don’t even need to move from my seat and girls will surely throw their selves at me. Everything is within my expectations. 

Will something out of my expectation happen to me?

“Better go out and get some fresh air.” I pick up my wallet and keys and went out. 

I decided to walk around until I reach the park a few blocks away from my place. There, sitting in a bench, was the guy that bumped into me this morning. He’s crying. 

With nothing better to do, I decided to talk to him. 

“You look quite broken. Quite different from the one that tackled me yesterday.”

“I didn’t tackle you.” He answered as he wiped the tears streaming down on his face. 

“Heh. Did your girlfriend broke up with you?”

“…No.” 

He hesitated. Does that mean he’s dating a boy? I smirked as I asked him another question. I’d never had a man before. “Should I use boyfriend?” 

“Could you just please leave?” 

“This place is a public area.” I said as I sat down elegantly beside him. “I can be here as much as you can.”

“Then I’ll be leaving.” He tried to get up.

“You would feel much better if you talk about it.”

“Do you really think that talking about my problem with a stranger would help me?”

“I do. It’ll help that you’ll get a neutral opinion. Free of siding with anyone.” I answered. “I’m Akashi Seijuuro, by the way.”

He stared at me for a while. Now that I’m getting a better view of his face, he’s really beautiful, no. Beautiful is an understatement. He’s a drop dead gorgeous. I don’t go for guys, but someone as amazingly beautiful as this guy is another topic. He definitely has what it takes to be my first man.

“Kuroko Tetsuya.” He politely bowed his head at me despite his tears. It’s quite funny how he looks like right now but I know that laughing at him would never do me any good now that I wanted to talk to him. Preferably on my bed.

“Now that we know each other’s name, would you care to tell me who made someone as beautiful as you cry?” I strike one of my most seductive smile. 

He blushed almost instantly as he looked down his hands on his lap. “I-I’m not that beautiful…” 

“Who told you?” I pinch his chin and made him face me. “You’re really beautiful, Tetsuya.” I wiped the tears that stained his beautiful face. “I hope you don’t mind me calling you by your name.”

“I-It’s alright.” 

“So, care to tell me who made you think that you’re not beautiful?”

He clenched his fists and sadness was evident in his face. Tears were threatening to flow and his lips are quivering. “M-My boyfriend… My ex-boyfriend is cheating on me with my best friend.”

“Wow. That’s…. stupid. Your boyfriend is one hell of a stupid person.” So there’s an unbelievably stupid guy out there, huh. I need to find him and thank him for dumping such a beautiful angel for me to take home.

“You could only say that because you don’t know who my best friend is.” 

“Tell me his name.”

“Kise Ryouta.” 

“The model?” He nods his head as he looked at me inquisitively. It’s like he’s observing my reaction. “I know him. He’s gorgeous. I’ll give him that. But you’re angelic. I don’t get why your boyfriend would choose him over someone like you.” I tried comparing the two and I kept on nodding my head. Kise is taller than Tetsuya, but compare to a noisy, annoying blonde that only got his face as a his only good point, Tetsuya is a way better choice than him. 

“You’re only saying that because I’m the one in front of you.” He said with a deadpanned expression on his face that almost made me laugh.

I look at him again. “No. If anything, I’m completely being honest.” That’s when I suddenly got this idea. “Do you want to get back on your ex?

“Get back on him? How?”

“Marry me.”

***************

It took me a while and lot of arguments before I got him to agree. We went and signed the marriage registration form, stamped our seals on it and submitted it. Afterwards, we went to the bar that I frequent and ask him to drink with me. He tried to say no at first since he’s not a good drinker as he said but I managed to convince him with ‘celebrating our newly married life’ reason.

He got drunk pretty fast. 

“Let’s dance, Seijuuro…” He said as he bats his long eyelashes at me.

“No. I’ll take you home, you’re already drunk.”

“I don’t want to go home…” He clings to my arm. “Please, Sei… Dance with me…”

“Fine.” I let him drag me to the dance floor. 

He started swaying his hips seductively. The look on his face, his sexy waist, his erotic hips. He’s killing me. “Sei…” He put his arms around my neck. “Come on, sway your hips with me.”

I could feel the other guys on the floor stealing glances at him. I’m pretty sure that if he wasn’t clinging to me like this, they’ll already made their move on him. It doesn’t matter if you’re gay or not, when faced with a tempter like Tetsuya, you’ll definitely lose sense of your sexuality. “Tetsuya… Don’t test my self control.”

“Self control?” He asked innocently as he tilted his head. “What are you controlling yourself for? We’re already married, right?” He pecked my lips with a chaste kiss. Then I lost it. I put my hand on the nape of his neck and crashed my lips against his. I put my tongue inside his mouth as my other hand cups his butt cheek. “S-Sei!” We kept on making out in the middle of the dance floor before Tetsuya broke the kiss.

“What is it, Tetsuya?” I asked not letting my lips leave his lips.

“T-take me home… Take me. Please…” His begging, teary eyed face looks so good that my semi-hard on instantly switch to its full hard mode.

“Let’s go.” I quickly grab his hands and we get out of the bar after paying for our drinks. I hailed a taxi to get home faster and took Tetsuya to my place. We just got passed the front door when I slammed Tetsuya to the wall and fiercely kissed him. He kissed me back with the same longing as I do. I cupped his butt cheeks with my hands and he put his arms around my neck. 

From his butt, I trailed my hands to lift him and have him put his legs around my waist so we could continue kissing as we fumble our way to my room. We collapsed on my bed, me on top, him under me. I kept on kissing him. His lips, his entire face down to his neck. 

“Seijuuro…”

“Tetsuya…” I parted from him to take off his shirt, revealing to me his pink nipples, white chest and his lovely curves hidden under it. “You’re so beautiful.” I said as I took his nipple in my mouth and played with the other. He arched his back and moans loudly as he says my name.

“Seijuuro… It feels so good…” He hugs my head and played with my hair. I can’t help but be jealous. He showed these expressions to his ex. That ex of him that dumped him for another.

“How did you and your ex do this? Did you do it hard with him?” I spit out before I could even think. 

“What do you mean? I haven’t done it with him yet. I’m still a virgin, Seijuuro.” He put his arms around my neck... “You’re going to be my first… You’ll be the first to see me naked, touch me this way and enter me. “

I smiled handsomely at him. “I’ll gladly do the honor then. My lovely wife.” 

“I’m looking forward to it, my gorgeous husband.”

*****

“Sei--- harder! Please fuck me harder!”

“You don’t have to ask me Tetsuya!” He said as he thrusts deeper and faster into me.

“I-I’m coming!”

“I am too! Let’s come together…” Seijuuro-kun pressed his lips against mine as he quickened his pace. I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep him in place. “Tetsuya… Your legs… I’m not wearing a condom, I have to pull out before I come.”

“No! Ah…. Come… Come Inside! Fill me up, Seijuuro!”

*****

We kept on going ‘til late noon. Satisfying both our needs. 

“Tetsuya…”

“Hm?”

“Give me your left hand.”

He gave me his left hand. I kissed each of his fingers that earned a chuckle from him. “What’s that for?”  
“It’s for this.” I put a ring on his left ring finger. “This is my mother’s wedding ring. I’m giving it to you now as sign that we are already married.” It’s a perfect fit. Good thing he’s got such slender and beautiful fingers. 

“Seijuuro…”

I put the other ring on my left ring finger. “Don’t say anything else, my lovely wife.”

“Why am I the wife?” He asks as he pouted his lips drowsily.

“Because you’re the one that taking me whole.” I said as I kissed his forehead. “Sleep tight.”

“Hm.”

I’m not sure if it’s love I’m feeling for him but I’m sure I’m never letting him go.


	4. Married to a Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya took the testvthat would change their lives.

I walked back and forth on my apartment. It’s been two weeks since I last saw Akashi-kun. We were married. I was totally made aware of this ever since I got a hold of our Kon-in Todoke Juri Shomeisho (Certificate of Acceptance of Notification). He also informed me about the change in my family register. Pretty much that finalized our marriage.

That same night, I had unprotected sex with him and he even came inside me! Not just once but seeing how much of it he got out of me that day, I’m pretty much sure we go at it for an incredible number of rounds before we finally stop. 

What should I do? There’s a lot of possibility that I could get pregnant. And that’s what lead me to this predicament.

I decided to buy a few pregnancy test kits. And right now, I am totally and one hundred percent regretting it. All of the pregnancy test kits are telling me, more like glaring at me with the same results. 

Positive.

I am pregnant. 

I am pregnant with the child of the man that I just met two weeks ago.

I shouldn’t have left my apartment that night with my heart and my mind in a turmoil. 

Look at what happened to me!

I got deflowered, pregnant and married all in a single night!

After calming myself down, I pick up my phone and dialed the number that he gave me. We haven’t seen each other since it’s a school break. But we kept in touch. Mainly because he never failed to call every single day. 

It took a few rings before he answered the phone with his deep, rich, and suave voice. 

-It’s been a while, my lovely wife.

“Akashi-kun.”

-You do realize that we’re both Akashi now, right?

“…S-Seijuuro-kun.”

-(chuckling) What is it, Tetsuya?

“I’m pregnant.” The other line went incredibly silent. “Seijuuro?’

-Where are you?

After telling him my address we ended the call. I waited for him for half an hour. Tears were already streaming down my face. I just turned twenty and now I’m already pregnant. How would I explain it to my parents? They didn’t know that Aomine-kun and I broke up. How would I even tell them I got knocked up by a guy I just met? They know that I haven’t done it yet with Aomine-kun. I don’t want them to think lowly of me because I got knocked up and, well, got married to a schoolmate that I barely know.

My stupor was cut short when I heard a knock on my door. I quickly went and take a look and opened the door when I saw Seijuuro standing outside.

We sat down the couch. In front of us is the coffee tablet where I placed all of the pregnancy test kits that I bought. He eyed all of them and let out a soft smile. “So, you’re really pregnant, huh.”

“What are we going to do?” I asked.

He looked at me and wiped the tears that were streaming down my face. “First, we’ll go to a OBGYN to make sure that our baby is fine. Second, we’re talking to your parents. Third, I’ll introduce you to my father.”

“How are we going to explain this to my parents? I had a one night stand with you. And the only thing I knew about you were your name and the school were both studying. I got pregnant an-“

“We’re married, Tetsuya.” He said as he firmly cupped my face. 

“We got married a day after my ex broke up with me! We’re both drunk and-“

“Look. You’re already pregnant. We’re already married, why not just accept the fact and calm down.” He said. “Look. I won’t abandon you. The child inside of you is my flesh and blood too.” He kissed my forehead. “Get changed. I’m taking you to the hospital.”

I stare at his red eyes trying to see if he’s lying to me. But there’s not even a hint of any kind of negative emotion on his eyes. “…Okay…”

********

“Based on the results that we obtained from the tests that we did, I could now finally say, congratulations. You are going to be parents.” Doctor Riko said as she smiled at us. “I’ll prescribe you vitamins for your pregnancy. And of course the things that you need to watch out for.”

“Is it anything bad?” I asked.

“Not really. But morning sickness is normal. Cravings are normal as well so, Akashi-san, please make sure to support your husband-“

“Wife.” Seijuuro corrected.

“Wife. Yes. Haha.” She looked at me. “Don’t be afraid to call me anytime to ask something about the pregnancy. Okay?”

“Okay.” I answered. 

“Another thing, your sex drive might increase as well so….”

“I’ve got that covered.” Seijuuro said as he held my hand.

*******

We were in his car. He was driving us to my parents’ house.

“Are you nervous?” He asked.

“Of course.” I answered as I tightened my grip on my seatbelt. “I’m visiting my parents riding an unbelievably amazing car that seems unbelievably expensive, with my husband who I just met recently but was already pregnant with his child.” I’m getting extremely emotional right now that my tears just started to stream. 

Seijuuro-kun stopped the car and parked it on the road side. He then cupped my face in his hands and make me face him. “Look, I’m right here, okay. Stop beating yourself up. I’ll always be here all throughout your pregnancy. I won’t even let your parents get mad at you. I’ll protect you.” He gave me a kiss on my forehead. “I know that we just met but I am pretty sure that right now. All I want is to be with you.” He rests his forehead against mine. “I know this sound stupid, but believe me when I tell you that I am in love with you. And of course I absolutely love the child inside you.”

“We just met.”

“And that’s the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me.” 

“You’re just trying to make me feel better…”

“I’m not.” He said.

“….”

He pecked my lips quickly and then lets me go. “I’m absolute. Believe in me.”

I can’t help but smile as he smiled smugly at me. “Just drive the car.”

“I will, my lovely wife.”


	5. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The destined meeting.

We were now sitting across Tetsuya’s parents. His father is now glaring at me. His mother who’s as expressionless as Tetsuya was, is now much more expressionless than a few minutes before. The reason? Tetsuya introduced me as his husband and the father of the child that he’s carrying now.

“You’re telling me, that this red-haired bastard here, tricked you into marrying him and got you pregnant right after you broke up with that sweet tanned boy you’re dating?” His father asked. “Did he rape you? Forced you?”

“With due respect, Dad, I did not force your son into having an intercourse with me. I admit that I was kinda surprised when I learned that he was a virgin but what happened between us were consensual.” I answered.

“And you just have to have an unprotected sex. Is that it?” His father asked again. “And don’t call me Dad. I haven’t accepted you.”

“We are already married.” I answered.

“Tatsuya, our son is already pregnant and they’re already married. Let’s just be happy for them.” His mother said.

“Not yet.” His father then looked at Tetsuya. “For how long have you known this guy?”

Tetsuya flinched at that question. He looked at me before he answered his father’s question. “T-Two weeks.”

His father raised one of his eyebrow. “Two weeks? How long have you two been married?”

“T-Two weeks.”

“And the child?”

“T-Two weeks…” 

His father turned to look at me. “You. What’s your name?”

“Akashi Seijuuro.”

“Has anyone told you that what you did is completely unacceptable?!” 

“None. But I assure you that everything between us is magical.” I answered.

“Where the hell is your father?! I want to talk to him and make him see what kind of child he raised!” He said.

“I’ll call him and ask if he could pay us a visit.” I took my phone and called my Father. 

*****  
-To what do I owe this pleasure, Seijuuro?

“I just called to inform you that I got married.”

-You what?

“I got married, father. And I remember that you still owe me for getting that business deal done so I would like you to come down to visit the parents of my husband since they wanted to meet you.”

-Husband?

“I’ll email you the address. I expect that you come in fast, father.” I ended the call and went back inside. I’ve gotten pretty much how to handle my father through the course of years. He’s still strict as he could ever get but as long as I produce results and closed deals after deals, I could make him owe me and ask favors from him like this one. 

I should rake in a lot more investors in case he raises a hand against my marriage with my gorgeous wife.

******

We were waiting for Father to arrive. I am beside Tetsuya calming him since he started crying right after I was done talking to my father. 

“Sorry…”

“Stop apologizing.” I said as I kissed the top of his head. “I told you, it’s not your fault.” He buried his head deeper into my chest. “And stop crying.”

“Please don’t divorce me…”

“Hey.” I held his shoulders and hold him to face me. “What made you think that something like this would make me want to divorce you? No one could make me, Akashi Seijuuro, divorce you. Not your father not anyone. You understand?” He nodded his head. I let out a sigh and wiped his tears with my thumb. “So stop crying already.”

“The hormones are already kicking in, I see.” His mother suddenly said.

“Hormones?” I asked as I pulled him to my chest again.

“Pregnancy hormones.” His father answered. “The only time I saw his mother express a lot of expression is during the time she’s pregnant with Tetsuya. Looks like he inherited that from you, love.”

“He’s my son.” She answered as she nods.

“And mine.” His father added.

“He’s my wife.” I said.

“And I’m still not accepting you.” His father said.

The intercom rung.

“I’ll get it.” His father stood up to get the door. After a few seconds, a very shocked and paled face father of Tetsuya went back with my father following him.

“Father.” I greeted him.

“Seijuuro.” He greeted back.

“Tetsuya…” He sat back up when I called his name. “I’d like to introduce you to my father.” As Tetsuya look at the man in front of us, his beautiful blue eyes went big in surprise. “Meet my father, Akashi Masaomi.”

He looked at me in disbelief. “Y-You’re… You’re the only son of the Akashi Conglomerate?” 

“I am. And you’re now married to that very same man.” I answered.

“I see that you picked quite a nice boy.” My father said as he eyed Tetsuya. “Why is he crying?”

“Hormones.” I answered.

“Hormones?” father asked.

“He’s pregnant, Father. You’re going to be a grandfather.” I answered.

My father got a look of surprised on his face but it reverted to normal after a few seconds. “Very good. You work fast as usual.” Father said. “As expected of my son.”

“You.. Masaomi! How dare your son get my son pregnant!” Tetsuya’s father suddenly comes back to life and pointed at my Father.

“Hello to you too, Tatsuya. You haven’t change at all.” Father as said as he smirked. “Still the same short tempered brat.”

“You! This must be why I’m so against him! Your blood runs inside him!” Testuya’s father yelled.

“Tatsuya, dear, remember that that same blood that you’re “detesting” is running on Tetsuya’s child.” His mother said as she imitated an open and close quotation marks. 

“It’s nice to see you again, Megumi-chan.” Father greeted as he smiled at Tetsuya’s mother gently. I never thought he’s capable of smiling as gently as that.

“You know each other?” Tetsuya asked.

“These two were my kouhais back in middle school. You see, Tatsuya has been following me since middle school. He also enrolled in the same high school I was in up to the university that I chose.” Father answered.

“I’m not following you!” Tetsuya’s father answered. “And don’t call my name so familiarly!”

“Your father’s a tsundere, huh?” I asked Tetsuya softly.

“He is.” The three of them answered in unison.

“I’m not!” Tetsuya’s father yells echoed inside the house for quite a long while.

***********

 

After quite a lot of arguments and talking, his father finally relent and gave us his blessing. It was decided that Tetsuya would move in with me. I have already made a lot of arrangements to get his surname changed on everything that got Tetsuya’s name. 

Tetsuya’s really beautiful. And I am afraid that once that bastard of an ex he had realized what he let go, he would try to get Tetsuya back. 

I must claim my territory. 

“Sei-chan.” Mibuchi Reo, my classmate and my future executive assistant called out. 

“You found it?” I asked.

“Every information you need about your husband’s ex.” He said as he gave me the paper. “When would I get to meet this husband of yours, Sei-chan?”

“He’s moving in with me this week. Call Shintaro and tell him that I’m introducing my husband to him. Prepare something as a welcome party. He could bring his girlfriend if he wants.” 

“Am I allowed to bring my girlfriend to?” 

“No. You change your girlfriend almost weekly. I don’t like people I don’t know and would never want to know hang out at my house.” 

“That’s rude.” He said. “You’re allowing Shintarou to bring Hikari-chan but I’m not allowed to bring mine. You’re as much as a player as I am, Sei-chan.”

“I’m not anymore.” I said. 

“I never thought you were gay.” He asked.

“I was not. But Tetsuya’s different. He makes me feel different.” I answered as I stare at the ring on my hand. “I guess I’m gay after all.”

“As long as you’re happy.” Reo shrugs as he took his things.


	6. Don’t to talk to him ever again.

“Kuroko, it’s been a while.” Kagami-kun greeted me as he sat down on the vacant chair beside me. “Where’s Aomine? It’s pretty rare to see you sitting alone.”

“Ka-“

“They really broke up?” A girl with a short brown haired loudly said as she looked over to me.

“Yeah. They really did.” Her friend beside her answered. “Can you believe it, he shamelessly clings on to Aomine-kun even though he’s been trying to break up with him to be with Ryouta-chan.”

“Yeah. He’s so shameless.” The other girl said.

“What the hell are they talking about?” Kagami-kun asked as he look at me. 

“We already broke up.” I said while trying to suppress the tears that’s threatening to fall. “I guess he’s with Kise-kun now.”

“Kise? Do you mean that bastard is cheating on you with Kise?” Kagami-kun raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “That bastard! And I thought he really loves you!” 

Just then, Aomine-kun went inside the classroom with Kise-kun. His hand is on Kise’s waist and they’ve been whispering and flirting with each other. They sat down on the vacant seats beside me like I was not there and continued on flirting. 

“Good morning, Kurokocchi!” Kise-kun greeted me with a smile on his face. 

The nerve of him. I looked at him sharply. “Good morning to you too, my bitchiest friend.”

The smile on his face disappeared and his mouth keeps on gaping like a stupid fish as he stares at me. His boyfriend, the traitor, and the two-timing bastard, comes to his rescue. “Oi, Tetsu! What the hell’s wrong with you?!”

“What the hell is wrong with me? You’re asking me what the hell is wrong with me?!” I can’t control my emotions as I started to raise my voice. “You were sleeping with my supposed best friend while we’re still together! You cheated on me but why am I the bad person?! Why is everyone thinking that I am clinging on to you even though you don’t want me anymore, huh?! Is this what you two were saying to other people so they won’t judge your relationship!?” I closed my book in anger. “And you, you annoying blonde, how dare you greet me ‘good morning’ when you don’t even mean it!”

“Is he that desperate? He doesn’t need to berate them if he wanted to get back together with Aomine-kun.” One of a female classmate of mine said. 

“He’s just mad since he knows that Aomine-kun doesn’t love him anymore.” Another classmate of mine said.

“Kuroko, calm down.” Kagami-kun tried to pacify me. “Breathe in, breathe out. This is not like you.”

“Then what is like me?!” My tears started to stream down my cheeks. “Why am I the bad person here?! What did I ever do wrong?!”

Everyone was stunned. I’m just so frustrated about it. Why are they even spreading stupid rumors about me? I’m the victim here. Why do they make it sound like I’m the main suspect?

Then it happens. My stomach started to ache. Really bad. “K-Kagami-kun…” I put my arms on my belly and started to cry out. “I-It hurts…” Then I blacked out.

*******

Kagami’s POV

 

“Kuroko!” Kuroko fainted. I stood up panicking as I went to him.

“Tetsu!” Aomine did the same and he’s now kneeling beside him, trying to pick him up. “Tetsu, hey, wake up!” 

“Don’t touch him, you bastard!” I pushed Aomine away from Kuroko and picked Kuroko up. “I’m rushing him to the infirmary! Furihata! Bring our bags with you!”

“Okay!” Furihata answered as I ran outside the room with Kuroko on my arms. 

I quickly reached the infirmary thanks to people giving way when they saw me running at my top speed. I opened the sliding door with my foot and yelled. “Is anyone here?! My friend needs help!”

“You don’t need to shout.” A middle-aged man in white coat emerged from within the room followed by a green haired man and a black haired pretty woman. Both were also wearing a coat. “Put him down on the bed.” He said. I put Kuroko down. “What’s wrong with him?”

“He fainted.” 

“His name?” 

“Kuroko Tetsuya.” I answered.

The green haired man asked again. “Kuroko Tetsuya?”

“Yes.” 

“Tsk. This is complicated.” He took out his phone and dialed a number. He walked away from us while the doctor in charge examined Kuroko. 

********

Aomine’s POV

 

Damn. I’m really worried about Tetsu! I need to know what happened to him. I can’t just stay here and do nothing. “Damn!” I stood up and gather my bag. While I’m on it, I also took Tetsu and Kagami’s bags that was under Furihata’s watch.

“Where are you going Aominecchi?” Kise asked anxiously.

“I’m going to see how Tetsu’s doing.” I said as I hurriedly went out of the room.

As I reached the infirmary, Tetsu was lying on the bed and Kagami was sitting on the chair by the bed. “Kagami, what’s wrong with Tetsu?”

“What the hell are you doing here, you bastard?!” Kagami asked as he raised up his guard.

I raised up their bags. “What’s wrong with him?” I asked again as I looked at Tetsu. 

“We still don’t know.” He answered as he ran a hand over his hair.

I walked beside him as I put down their bags on the foot of the bed. I was about to touch his beautiful face when I someone’s voice stop me.

“I advise against touching him.” The green haired man behind me said.

I looked over at him. “Why? Is this the reason why he fainted?”

“No. But his husband won’t like it.” The black-haired woman answered.

“Husband?” Kagami and I asked.

“You’re Tet-chan’s friends, right?” The woman asked. “He didn’t tell you that he’s already married?”

“We just broke up. How the hell would he get married?” I asked irritatedly.

“Oh… You’re the cheating ex-boyfriend I presume?” The woman smiled coldly. “Well. You see, he’s not just married. He’s also pregnant.”

“Pregnant? What kind of a stupid joke is it?” I asked. 

“It’s not a joke. And he really is pregnant.” The green haired man answered. “He got married three weeks ago, he’s been living with his husband for a week now and he’s three weeks pregnant with their child.”

I clenched my fists unconsciously. Married? Pregnant? That’s stupid. Tetsu’s unbelievably pure. He’s so pure that he’s never been in a relationship before me. I am his first kiss. His first love. There’s no way in hell that he’s pregnant, right? He didn’t cheat on me, right?

“You must be thinking that he cheated on you but no, he did not. They got married after you broke up with him. They did the deed on that same day. You could say that the baby was conceived the same day they got married.” The woman answered.

“Who the hell are you?” I asked trying to keep my anger in.

“Oh. I’m Takao Hikari. I’m Shintarou’s girlfriend. Shintarou here is a friend of Tet-chan’s husband.” She introduced herself as well as her boyfriend. “MIdorima Shintaro is the name of my boyfriend.”

“Wait. Midorima Shintaro? That honor student and the one that’s always hanging around that Akashi Seijuuro and Mibuchi Reo? Don’t tell me, Kuroko is tied to one of the most notorious heartbreakers of our campus?”

The door suddenly opened. A man with red hair suddenly went passed me and beside Tetsu. “Tetsuya? Tetsuya, I’m right here. I’m right here, babe.” He carefully caressed his face and planted a kiss on his forehead. “What happened to him?”

“He… fainted.” Kagami answered but then he asked. “Who the hell are you?”

“Akashi Seijuuro. And you?” He asks.

“Kagami Taiga.” Kagami answered. “You’re… Kuroko’s…?”

“Husband.” He answered. He then looked around the room. His eyes finally fell on me and I could swear I saw a smirk on his face. “And who might you be?”

“Aomine Daiki.” 

“Mmmmm….” He glared at me for a long while before our attention was taken away by Tetsu’s voice.

“Se… Seijuuro?” Seijuuro? Is he calling this shorty by his given name?

“Yes, babe. I’m here.” He helped Tetsu sat up and put his hand on his back. “How are you feeling?”

“My stomach hurts so bad-“ His beautiful blue eyes went big as he suddenly grabs the red hair shorty. “Our baby… Seijuuro, what happened to our child?”

“There’s no sign of miscarriage so you don’t really have to worry for now.” The old man said. “But I advise you to go to your doctor and get checked further. And avoid getting stressed as much as possible. The first three months of pregnancy were really dangerous for the baby and the mother.”

“I understand, thank you.” The red hair shorty said as he pulled Tetsu to his chest and kissed the top of his head. “Hear that babe? Our baby’s fine.” Tetsu suddenly started crying as he buried his face deeper into the other man’s chest. “Stop crying, okay?” He gently coaxes him as he kept on kissing the top of his head repeatedly. “I’ll take you to the hospital now. Can you stand?” Tetsu nods his head. 

“Wait. What the hell is going on?” I asked. “Tetsu’s pregnant? What the hell?!”

“It’s exactly as it is.” The red hair shorty answered. “He’s carrying my child.”

“What the hell do you mean he’s carrying your child?! We just broke up!” I angrily pointed out.

“Hey, Ahomine! Aren’t you listening to what the doctor said?” Kagami said as he stood up and went over to my side. “You’re going to stress Kuroko out.”

How dare he touch Tetsu! The way he holds Tetsu, the way he kissed him and coaxes him makes my blood boils so much that my anger got the better of me and started shouting really really bad things that I never meant to say. “Shut it, Kagami! I want to know, Tetsu. Did you break up with me because there’s someone else that’s fucking you?! Are you that fucking proud that Akashi Seijuuro’s fucking your virgin hole, huh?! I just fucking wasted my time dating you, waiting to have sex with you because you were a fucking virgin and then this is what I got?! That you let yourself get fucked by someone that you barely knew?! You even got yourself pregnant! Are you always this slutt-”

SLAP! 

A loud resounding slap brought me back to my senses. Tetsu’s crying got louder to the point that he’s almost having a nervous breakdown. “Don’t talk to him ever again.” The black-haired girl said turning her back on me after that really hard slap.

Kagami grabbed me and threw me out. “You bastard! What the hell are you getting mad for?! You are no longer together with him! You’re already with someone else! Stop accusing him of things that you did! If something bad happened to Kuroko and his baby, I’ll make sure to beat the hell out of you!” He yelled as he closes the door shutting me out.


	7. Listen. He’s mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine wants to talk to Kuroko.

Kuroko inhaled deeply and gather every ounce of courage he has on his body before he went inside their lecture room. It has been a week since he last saw everyone. His OBGYN, Aida Riko, due to Akashi’s persistent request (order in peasants’ language), prescribed a seven-day bed rest. 

His husband, during this seven-day bed rest of his, also stayed cooped up with him in their apartment (a mini mansion as Kuroko calls it). He took good care of him to the point that he won’t even let him get up from the bed. He insisted on carrying him even if he’s only going to the bathroom. And that totally pisses Kuroko off. 

After a good time of negotiating, (Kuroko agreed to sleep on the same bed, cuddling with Akashi from that day on) Akashi finally let Kuroko go to the bathroom on his own.

As soon as he steps inside, all eyes quickly fell on him. Every step he makes were being carefully watched. If you say that Aomine is a popular student in their university, Akashi then is a much bigger celebrity. Known almost everywhere in their country. Even outside. 

The only son and the heir of one of the most powerful Conglomerate in the world. Coupled with great looks and genius brain. The perfect dream boat.

“Kuroko!” Kagami called as he pointed at the vacant chair beside him. 

Kuroko nods his head as he placed a hand protectively over his belly out of habit. He safely reached the seat beside Kagami and he sat down carefully. “Kagami-kun.”

“How are you feeling? Does it still hurt?” Kagami asked worriedly.

“No. I feel fine. Thank you for asking.” Kuroko answered.

“Good.” Kagami then started reading through his materials. “You’ve got a lot to explain to me.”

“I know.” Kuroko answered.

Both of them stop talking and started focusing on reading their books. Kuroko wasn’t able to attend for a week and Seijuuro won’t even let him touch his books during his bed rest so he’s been pretty occupied in reading that he failed to notice that Aomine had just sat down beside him. 

“Tetsu.”

Kuroko flinched and visibly got frightened as soon as he heard Aomine’s voice beside him.  
“I thought you were told never to get near Kuroko!” Kagami stood up and protectively placed himself between Kuroko and Aomine.

“I… just let me talk to him, Kagami.” Aomine said with a hint of impatience on his voice.

“He just got back from resting because you stressed him out! If you want to talk to him at least wait until he got out of his first trimester!” 

“I just fucking need to talk to him! Get the hell out of the way!” Aomine-kun yelled as he slammed his fist on the table earning attention from the entire class. 

“Aominecchi? What’s going on?” Kise, who had just arrived, went straight to his boyfriend’s side.

Aomine kept on ignoring him. His stare is only focused on Kuroko who’s hanging his head lower as if he wants to hide in his book. “Tetsu… Just please… please talk to me.” He pleads. “I was not thinking last time. My emotions got the better of me and I just blurted all that out without even thinking! I don’t mean every single word that I say. Please, Tetsu. Talk to me.”

“You’ve got guts!” Kagami finally snapped. “Oi, you blond! Take your boyfriend somewhere far or I’ll beat the hell out of him!”

Kise managed to drag Aomine out of the classroom with the help of Furihata and a few classmates. 

********

Kuroko was left alone sitting on a bench waiting for his next class. 

He doesn’t want to be alone. He knows that Aomine got a free time as well and he’s afraid that the other would approach him again. 

“Tetsu…” Kuroko jolt up and quickly grab his bag preparing to run. But Aomine is faster than him. He managed to grab Kuroko’s arm and carefully pulled him back. “Please. I really need to talk to you.”

“I have nothing to say, Aomine-kun.” 

“Just… Just listen to me, alright?” 

Kuroko thinks for a while before reluctantly nodding his head. He sat down back to where he was sitting before Aomine arrived and put a hand over his stomach. Aomine sat down beside him as he watched Kuroko ran his left hand over it. He then saw the ring on Kuroko’s left ring finger, the very same finger that he dreams wearing the ring that he bought six months ago after taking more shifts to propose to the blue haired beauty on their anniversary. Dreams that he momentarily forgot amidst Kise’s seduction.   
“You’re really married to him?” He asked sadly. 

“Hm.” 

“How did you know him? Do you… Have you been in contact with him during our relationship?” Aomine asked.

“No. His name is the only thing about him that I know.” Kuroko honestly said. “The only time that our path’s crossed is when I bumped into him on our anniversary, on my way to the lab…”

“Lab? Why would you go there? You don’t have a class that got to do with the lab.”

“Sakurai-kun said that you’re in the lab.” He said. “I just never thought that you’re not alone.”

Aomine tried to process in his head the meaning of what Kuroko was saying, after a while, he suddenly realized what Kuroko meant. “You…” His eyes widened as he stared at his ex-boyfriend. 

“You really think that I just got the urge to ask you if you’re cheating on me?” Kuroko sharply asked. “I’ve heard rumors before but I never thought that I will see it with my own eyes.” 

“Tetsu…”

“You don’t need to explain. I got the message. You love him more than you’ve ever love someone before.” Kuroko turned his head and looked at him in the eyes. “I really thought that I will grow old with you. That you really mean it when you said that you’ll wait… when you said that you love me…” Kuroko smiled sadly. A really sad smile that Aomine can’t help but want to put his arms around him and tell him how much he wanted to be the one fathering the baby within him right now. How he realized that Kuroko is the one he loves the most and the one that he really wanted to be with for the rest of his life. “But after the storm comes the sun. You were the storm that hurt me and broke me and Seijuuro was the sun that picked me up.”

Aomine fell silent. He’s got nothing to say. Every word that he wanted to tell him disappeared as soon as he sees the smile that paints Kuroko’s face when he mentioned Akashi. It was so beautiful yet it pains him the most. “Do you… Do you love him?”

“I’m not… I’m not sure.” Kuroko answered. “I only know one thing. That is, I felt safe whenever I am with him. Just his presence alone can calm me down.”

“What about me? Do you still love me?” Aomine asked bravely, hoping that Kuroko would say the word that he wanted to hear, that he’s still the only one that his heart yearns for. That he’s the one that he needs.

“I was burned once. I never want to be burned by the same fire.” Kuroko answered. “I need to go.” Kuroko took his bag. “My class is about to start.” He left Aomine sitting in the bench.

Aomine just kept on staring at Kuroko until his figure disappears. He placed his elbow on his lap and buried his head on the palm of his hand. 

“And here I was, thinking that I would need to come in and save my Tetsuya from your unintelligent outburst.” 

Aomine lifts his head and glared at the man that was now standing by his side. “What the hell do you want?”

“I want the best for my family.” Akashi smirks. “And I don’t like the look that you got on your face.” The smirk on his face disappears. “I was inclined to cut you right now with my scissors for insulting my husband and making him cry the other time but I still owe you. So I’ll let you go for now.”

“Owe me?” 

“Yes. I ought to thank you for being stupid. Thank you so much for breaking up with him. Thanks to you I met the love of my life. Listen. He’s mine. And he’s never going to be yours again. Not now. Not ever. So don’t even think on making a move or you’ll suffer the consequences.” He said as he throws a scissor on the bench I was sitting on that he got from nowhere.

“What the-!” I quickly stood up and get away from the bloody red scissors that was now embed deeply into the bench. “Are you trying to kill me?!”

He smirked dangerously. “I won’t miss next time.” Turning his back on me, he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ll get to see Aomine’s thoughts next chapter!


	8. It hurts so much. – Aomine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine' thoughts.

I lay down on my bed. Doing the thing that I hate the most. Think.

Thinking of what went wrong.

What the hell went wrong? 

I planned everything perfectly. I planned how I will propose to Tetsu. I designed the ring that I was going to give him by myself. I even pestered Satsuki and Sakurai in helping me in designing it. I worked overtime and take more shifts to save up money for the ring. I’ve planned our anniversary date even though it’s still a few months away.

I’ve planned everything perfectly but why does it all have to go awry? 

When did my plans started to change?

-cellphone ringing-

I look at my phone to see who’s calling me. Kise Ryouta. 

Now, I remember… The reason why I started to stray away from Tetsu…

~~~~Four months ago

“Please, Aominecchi! Just help me one time!” Kise begs coupled with his damn crocodile tears.

“No means no.” I refused. “I don’t want Tetsu to get mad at me for this.”

“He won’t know! Promise! I won’t let anyone tell him!” He said. “All you need to do is come with me to the party! And I swear Kurokocchi won’t know!”

“Just invite Kagami.” 

“He’s got plans!”

“And you think I don’t?!” I asked.

“Come on! Please!” 

“Fine! Fine! I’ll go with you!”

“Really?!” He suddenly beamed up. “Thanks! I’ll pick you up at seven. Dress sharply!”

\---------

“Look at that… We both got drunk…” Kise said as he unbuttons three top buttons of his shirt. “it’s hot…” He said as he fanned himself with his hand.

“Damn, you’re heavy.” Kise’s left arm is draped around my shoulders while my right hand is wrapped around his waist. His pretty slender for a guy. Muscular but pretty slender. “Keys.”

“Here.” He gave me the key to his apartment. I took him inside and took him to his bedroom. I pretty much know the inside of his house since Tetsu and I spend quite some time here. I dropped him on his bed and was about to leave when he suddenly pulled me back. I toppled on top of him and came face to face with an unusually seductive Kise.

“Say… don’t you want to try sleeping with me?”

I quickly separated myself from him. “Are you crazy?! I’m dating your best friend!” 

He got up quickly and attached himself onto me. Putting his arms around my neck and pulling me close for a kiss. A kind of kiss that’s different from the kisses that I shared with Tetsu. Different from the pure and chaste kisses that we had. 

Before I knew it, I’m already kissing him back. My sexual frustrations, longing for flesh coupled with a few too many drinks brought me to commit a sin against the person that I love the most. 

\--------

Present Time

Since that time, we met up behind Tetsu’s back to fuck. 

My priorities started to change. I started lying to Tetsu. Stop taking him out on dates. Taking a long time to answer his calls and his messages. 

I even forgot about my plans. And worst of all. Our anniversary.

I was in middle of a tryst with Kise when he called me. I was kinda annoyed. The way he talks to me irked me badly that I just suddenly agreed when he said that he wanted to end everything between us. At that time, I thought that that was the best decision in my life that I ever made.

But I was proven wrong. 

I was all right on the first two weeks of our break up. I don’t need to hide Kise anymore and we got approving looks from everyone. 

But the happiness that I felt started to disappear. I started missing Tetsu. His calls, his messages. I missed going out with him. I missed his voice. I missed him. But I tried waving it off as aftermaths of breaking up. I tried enjoying every single day of the school break with Kise until the time came that we needed to come to school again.

The time where I get to see Tetsu again.

It was pretty uneventful. Tetsu was on his seat. Sitting beside him was Kagami. It was supposed to be a quiet reunion between us but he just had to let out that nasty remark that made me snapped at him. He suddenly started yelling and crying. That shook my heart. I’ve never seen him this way. Then some girls started saying snarky comments that only fueled Tetsu’s anger. After his outburst, he suddenly stopped and placed a hand on his stomach. He then said that it hurts and fainted just right then.

I felt my heart died when I saw him fell down. Kagami’s quite quick on his feet and he went to his side almost at the same time as me. I attempted to pick him up but Kagami pushed me away from him and he quickly took Tetsu to the infirmary.

I was really worried for him and followed them only to find out that the reason he fainted was because he’s pregnant.

My ex-boyfriend’s pregnant. 

I can’t accept the fact that he found a replacement for me that fast and he even got himself pregnant! 

Pregnant and married.

Those words angered me the most. I lashed out at him and said words that I know I’ll regret for the rest of my life.

After that whole ordeal and revelation. I realized how much Tetsu means to me. I saw the ring that I was supposed to give to him on our anniversary. The papers where I wrote and detailed my plan on how I’ll propose to him was glaring at me on my desk. 

And seeing that ring on his left ring finger… breaks my heart more than anything.

I shouldn’t have let myself got seduced by Kise.

I’ve known for quite a while that he’s got a thing for me. I should have distanced myself from him but he knows how to hit me where it hurts and just kept on falling for his seduction. 

Now I finally know what they meant when they say that you realized how important something is to you the moment you lost it.

If only… If only I can make things right…


	9. Living together – Kuroko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi and Kuroko invited their friends over.

I was introduced to Seijuuro’s friends on the day that I moved to his house. But since Seijuuro doesn’t want me to get tired, he had me retired to my room (which was not my room anymore because I got tricked into sharing his bed with him so now I’m sleeping on his room). So, today, to acquaint ourselves much better, my husband arranges a simple dinner at our home. I also invited Kagami-kun. This is the best time to introduce him to Seijuuro and explain to him how I got into this situation.

Takao-san and his cousin Hikari-chan were the first to arrive. Seems like they’re in charge of the cooking since Seijuuro was not used to it and he won’t let me touch anything in the kitchen. 

“You’re Akashi-san’s husband?” Takao-san asked me suddenly. How rare for someone to start a conversation with me. 

“Yes. That would be me.” I answered.

He looked at me from head to toe. “Heh. Quite a looker I must say. Never thought he’ll go for guys.”

“I appreciate the praise but I would like it better if you stop checking out my husband, Kazunari.” Seijuuro possessively pulls me closer to him and planted a kiss on my temple. 

“I have a girlfriend, Akashi-san.” Takao-san said. “And I don’t want my life to be on constant danger.”

“Constant danger?” I asked.

“Don’t mind them, babe.” Seijuuro said. 

The doorbell rang and I presumed it was Kagami-kun. “Kagami-kun was here. I’ll get the door.” I quickly went to the front door to let Kagami-kun in. True to my guess, Kagami-kun was standing outside carrying a basket of fruits. “Kagami-kun.”

“Kuroko.”

“Come in.” I let Kagami-kun in. 

I led him to the kitchen to introduce him to my husband and to make him help with the cooking since he is really good at it. “Seijuuro…”

“Babe?” 

“I’ll introduce you to my friend.” I said. “Seijuuro this is Kagami Taiga-kun. Kagami-kun, this is Akashi Seijuuro.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Kuroko’s best friend.” He said. “Here’s a little gift.” He showed the basket full of fruits. “I don’t know if it’s an appropriate gift for a pregnant person but…”

“Thank you, Kagami-kun.” I said. I was about to take the basket from him but Takao-san beats me to it. 

“No heavy lifting for pregnant.” Takao-san said as he winked at me. 

For some reason, Seijuuro just kept on staring at Kagami-kun. “Seijuuro-kun?”

“Nice to meet you, Kagami.” He offered his hand to Kagami-kun with a smile on his face. Kagami-kun looked at me before accepting his hand. For some reason, Kagami-kun’s face paled a bit as he shakes hand with Seijuuro. After a while, Seijuuro lets go and turned to me. “Is your friend going to help out with the cooking?”

“Yes.” I answered. “Kagami-kun is a really good cook.”

“He is, huh.” For some reason, Kagami-kun stiffened as Seijuuro’s stare landed on him again. 

“Okay! The both of you should go inside and relax.” Hikari-chan said as she gently pushed our backs off. “We don’t want blood spilling all over your beautiful kitchen now, don’t we, Akashi-sama?”

“Blood?” I asked. 

“Never mind her, babe.” Seijuuro said as he put a hand on my back leading me out of the kitchen.

*******

The cooking was done. The table was prepared. The guests arrived. And I got to do nothing. Nothing at all. I get that Seijuuro is trying to protect me and take care of me but I’m not disabled. I’m pregnant, yes, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t do anything! My stomach is still as flat as it could get! Helping a bit won’t hurt me. Right?

“Why are you pouting, Tetsuya?” Seijuuro asked.

“Nothing.” I answered as I eat.

“It can’t be nothing if you’re acting like that.” He said. He touched my face and made me look at him. “What is it, babe? Tell me.”

“I don’t like it…”

“You don’t like the food?” Takao-san asked. “Would you like us to cook something else?”

“No! It’s not like that!” Before I knew it, I started crying again. “Stop treating me like I’m a disabled! I’m pregnant but not disabled! I can still do things! I know that I’m not really a good cook but I could still cook!” My emotions took the better of me. I just say everything that I feel at the moment and it’s totally not me. “If you’re all going to treat me like I’m a disabled person that’s not capable of taking care of myself then I’d rather go back to my house and live alone!” I stood up and run back to my old room to cry and sulk and pity myself.

“Tetsuya!”

I locked the door as soon as I got in and I climbed up on the bed and kept crying. I’m not even sure what I’m crying about anymore. I just kept on crying and crying. I could hear my husband pounding at the door calling my name asking me to open the door but I’m too tired to move.

Finally getting tired from all the crying, I drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ll get to see Akashi’s thoughts next chapter! 
> 
> What is he thinking the entire time?
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> YukiGane


	10. Living together – Akashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi's pOV

I introduced Tetsuya to my companions on the day that he moved to my apartment but they weren’t given that much time to acquaint together since I got worried that Tetsuya is already tired. I don’t want Tetsuya to get the impression that I don’t want to introduce him to them so I arranged for dinner together with them in our home. 

Then, Tetsuya informed me that he’s also inviting his friend. The man named Kagami Taiga. 

Oh I can’t wait to meet him. This one guy that my dearest husband never failed to mention every single day. 

Takao and Hikari were the first to arrive. They will be the one cooking for I don’t want my Tetsuya to get tired. 

“You’re Akashi-san’s husband?” Takao ask. A bit flirty if I may add.

“Yes. That would be me.” 

He looked at Tetsuya from head to toe. “Heh. Quite a looker I must say. Never thought he’ll go for guys.”

“I appreciate the praise but I would like it better if you stop checking out my husband, Kazunari.” I pulled him closer to me and planted a kiss on his temple. 

“I have a girlfriend, Akashi-san.” Takao said. “And I don’t want my life to be on constant danger.”

“Constant danger?” Tetsuya asked.

“Don’t mind them, babe.” Our relationship is not that deep yet so I’d rather not have him got scared because of my…. habits.

Tetsuya’s head perked up when he heard the doorbell ring. “Kagami-kun was here. I’ll get the door.” He quickly went to the front door to let Kagami in. 

“Tsk.” I can’t help but click my tongue. He quickly left my side for that Kagami-kun. 

“Whoa. Seems like someone’s life is already in danger.” Takao said, amused.

“Seijuuro…”

“Babe?” I looked at him and saw the tall guy following him. Is my Tetsuya collecting a harem of tall guys? 

“I’ll introduce you to my friend.” He said. “Seijuuro this is Kagami Taiga-kun. Kagami-kun, this is Akashi Seijuuro.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Kuroko’s best friend.” He said. “Here’s a little gift.” He showed the basket full of fruits. “I don’t know if it’s an appropriate gift for a pregnant person but…”

“Thank you, Kagami-kun.” Tetsuya was about to take the basket from him. I looked at Takao and ordered him to move before Tetsuya got his hands on it. 

“No heavy lifting for pregnant.” Takao-san said as he winked at my Tetsuya. 

He dared winked at my husband, huh? I’ll make sure Momoi will learn of his little night outs. 

Then again, my eyes went back on assessing this ‘friend’ of my husband. If I remember correctly he’s the one that’s with my husband at the infirmary and according to Shintarou, he’s also the one that carried my Tetsuya. Where should I categorize him?

Should he be part of the ‘harmless people that won’t be a threat in my relationship with Tetsuya’ or should I just add him to the list of ‘people that should get eliminated (I won’t kill them don’t worry) next to that tanned ex of him?’.

“Seijuuro-kun?”

I snapped out of my thinking and decided to greet him. “Nice to meet you, Kagami.” I offered my hand with a smile. Kagami looked at Tetsuya first before accepting my hand. As soon as his hand touched mine, I gripped it tightly and stare at his eyes making it known to him that Tetsuya is mine. After a while, I let go and turned to Tetsuya. “Is your friend going to help out with the cooking?”

“Yes.” He answered. “Kagami-kun is a really good cook.”

“He is, huh.” I looked at him again. I decided to try and sound him out. If he as much shows that he’ll be after my Tetsuya, I won’t hesitate to add his name next to Aomine’s on my list. 

“Okay! The both of you should go inside and relax.” Hikari said as she gently pushed our backs off. “We don’t want blood spilling all over your beautiful kitchen now, don’t we, Akashi-sama?”

“Blood?” 

“Never mind her, babe.” I said as I put a hand on his back leading Tetsuya out of the kitchen.

*******

One by one, our guests arrived. First is Reo. Followed by Shintarou that’s carrying another odd doll. Satsuki was the last to arrive and after fussing over Tetsuya, she went to the kitchen. I guess it’s to talk to her boyfriend, Takao. 

The dinner was prepared nicely and we were now all sitting at the table eating while talking about various things in our lives. But as time passes by, I realized that Tetsuya has gotten much quieter than his usual. He’s slowly eating his food and he’s just staring blankly with a pout on his face. “Why are you pouting, Tetsuya?” 

“Nothing.” He answered.

“It can’t be nothing if you’re acting like that.” I touched his face and made him look at me. “What is it, babe? Tell me.”

“I don’t like it…”

“You don’t like the food?” Takao asked. “Would you like us to cook something else?”

“No! It’s not like that!” He started crying to my surprise. “Stop treating me like I’m a disabled! I’m pregnant but not disabled! I can still do things! I know that I’m not really a good cook but I could still cook! If you’re all going to treat me like I’m a disabled person that’s not capable of taking care of myself then I’d rather go back to my house and live alone!” He stood up and run back to his old room.

“Tetsuya!” I quickly stood up and follow him. But he’s faster than I expected and managed to lock the door before I could even reach him. I could still hear him loudly crying as I pound at the door trying to make him open it.

“Tetsuya! Open the door!” 

Only his cries answered me.

“Open the door, Tetsuya!” I kept on asking him to open the door but he won’t budge. After a few minutes, I stopped hearing anything from within the room. I started to panic, thinking that something bad might have happened to my husband and our child. “Open this damn door now, Tetsuya!”

“Akashi, calm down!” Reo said.

“Do you have the key to this room?” Shintarou asked.

“It’s on the top drawer of my study!” I answered. 

“I’ll get it!” Reo quickly moves to get the key while I kept on knocking. 

After a minute, he’s back with the key. He gave it to me and I opened the room to see my husband lying on the bed, completely still. “Tetsuya!” My blood ran cold and I could feel my heart beats a hundred times faster. I run over to him and carefully cradle him in my arms. “Tetsuya? Tetsuya?”

“Move Akashi.” Shintarou comes closer. “Let me take a look at him.”

I let Shintarou take a look at Tetsuya. He went by his side and after a few minutes, he told me his verdict. “You don’t have to worry. He just fell asleep. I think he got exhausted from his outburst earlier.”

“Are all pregnant people like this?” Kagami asked.

“Not really. It differs from person to person.” Hikari answered. “Tet-chan is one of those that got overly sensitive with his feelings.”

“We better leave and let Tet-chan rest.” Satsuki suggested. 

“We’ll clean first before leaving. Stay with your husband.” Shintarou says as he stood up.

All of them left except for Kagami who still stands staring at Tetsuya. 

“Do you want to say something?” I asked.

“Take care of my best friend.” He said. “He’s the first person that I befriend when I moved back here from America.”

“You don’t have to tell me that.” I said. “I’ll take good care of my husband.”

He left the room, leaving me and Tetsuya alone.


	11. Let’s compromise.

Akashi was softly brushing Kuroko’s hair when he felt the other stir. His eyelids flutter and after a while, a pair of baby blue eyes were already staring at him. “Seijjuro…”

“Tetsuya, how are you feeling?” Worry is evident on Akashi’s voice. He helped his husband sat up and gently place his hand on Kuroko’s back. 

“Better.” 

“I have to apologize for what happened earlier. I don’t mean to make you feel like you’re useless.”

“Please don’t apologize. I know that you mean well. You’re just worried about me and our child.” Kuroko said as he leaned against his husband’s chest. “It’s just that… my emotions were so all over the place. Even just the tiniest thing could make me cry.” Just by saying this, his tears were already gathering on his eyes. “I’m usually expressionless and I rarely cry but now the Kuroko Tetsuya that everyone knows had become a crybaby.”

“You’re not a crybaby, okay?” Akashi said as he gently pats his husband’s back. “Look, if the way I do things make you cry then I guess we should compromise.”

Kuroko suddenly pushed himself away from Akashi. His blue eyes widened with pain and disbelief. “Y-You’re divorcing me?”

“What? No!” Akashi grabbed his husband’s hands before he managed to get away from him based on earlier experience. “What made you think that I’m divorcing you? Tetsuya, babe, I’m only talking about what the both of us should do.” He quickly and gently wiped off the tears that was flooding his husband’s beautiful face. “I was thinking of dividing the chores between the two of us instead of having my butler and maids come over every day and clean for us.”

“You will?”

“Of course. I’ll even let you cook if that would make you happy.” 

Kuroko stares at his husband in awe. “You’ll let me in the kitchen?” His tears stopping.

“I will.”

“Do the laundry?”

“Yes.” Akashi nods his head.

“Clean the house?”

“Yes.” Akashi nods his head again.

To Akashi’s surprise, Kuroko’s tears started flowing again, much heavier than earlier. “I knew it! You just married me so you could have a maid!”

“Wha- How the hell did you get that conclusion from everything that I just said?! Fine! You don’t have to do anything anymore!” 

Kuroko’s expression changed from sad to shocked almost instantly as Akashi let that out. “Then that says it all… You really think that I’m useless…”

“What the-“ Akashi took in deep breaths before he opened his mouth. “You know what. We should talk once you calm down.” He kissed Kuroko’s forehead before getting out of bed. “I’m going out for a while.”

“Sei-“ The door slammed close before Kuroko could get out of the bed to follow his husband.

Kuroko spend the next hour staring at the door, wondering if his husband would return immediately after taking in a whiff of fresh air outside but it has been a while and the door still stays shut. With no signs of his husband going back, he quickly took his phone out and called him. To his dismay, his calls always went straight to voice mail. It’s as if Akashi doesn’t want to talk to him.

He scrambled out of the bed to look for his husband. He soon reached the parking area and realized that his husband’s car was not there, after asking around for a while, the guard told him that Akashi got into his car and drove out.

Feeling helpless, Kuroko decided to sit and wait at the end of the stairs of the building. 

One hour passed. Two hours. Until it has been four hours. It’s already four o’clock in the morning and Akashi still showed no sign of going back home. Tears had already seemed to finally ceased pouring and Kuroko was once again broken hearted. Taking out his phone, he decided to call his father.

-Tetsuya? 

“Dad…”

-What’s wrong son? Why are you calling at this time of the day?

“Seijuuro… He… He doesn’t want me anymore, Dad.”

-Where are you? I’m picking you up.

********

Akashi’s POV

 

“Don’t you think it’s about time for you to go home?” 

“Father.” I looked up and saw my father standing by the door. 

“Aren’t you worried about leaving Tetsuya alone?” 

“He’s probably sleeping on the bed, right now.” I said as I continue reading the books that I took out from my father’s archive. I am reading about pregnancies. Specifically male pregnancies because I want to make everything fine for Tetsuya. I need to get a better understanding on how to interact with mood swings so I won’t hurt my husband’s feelings. Searching up the do’s and don’ts when dealing with pregnant people. 

“What if he’s not and he’s out worrying for you.” My father suddenly said. “You don’t want this simple fight ruined everything for you.”

“It’s not a fight. We’re just having a misunderstanding.”

“That’s not what Tatsuya told me.”

That got my attention. “Dad?”

“He was so angry when I got a call from him early this morning. Saying, ‘If your goddamn son is just gonna make my son cry then tell him to just divorce my son!’, in those exact same words”

“What the…. I’ll never divorce Tetsuya!”

“But what if he’s the one that asked you for divorce?” Father asked. “Seems like he found Tetsuya waiting for you outside your building until four in the morning. Tatsuya told me that his son called him and said that his husband doesn’t want him anymore. Knowing Tatsuya and how much that guy doesn’t like me and you and everything that’s got to do with our family, he must have been brainwashing his son into divorcing you and setting him up with some nice guy that he’s taken a liking to. For example, Tetsuya’s ex-boyfriend.” Dad said. 

“Tetsuya’s mine!” I quickly got out of my chair and hurried out of the room. I need to get to Tetsuya before his father brainwashed him into divorcing me! 

*********  
Akashi run off without realizing the glint of mischievousness on his father’s face.   
*********

Masaomi’s POV

 

As soon as my son got out of the house, I called Tatsuya. “My son’s on his way. Make sure you follow through our script.”

-You bastard! You’re making me the bad one here!

“You want to test how far my son will go for your son, right? 

-Then why can’t you be the one to do my part?!

“My son is not the one pregnant and moody.”

-You bastard! My son is not moody! He’s just… going into phase!

“And you know how this phase of pregnancy can put someone at the end of their tether. Just go with the plan. You want everything to go well for our son’s marriage, right?”

-I just don’t want my son to be a divorcee just a few weeks after getting married! Fine! But you better make sure that this will go according to plan!

“Is there something that I planned that didn’t work out?”

-You’re the most villainous person in the entire world!

“Thank you for praising me.”

-I’m not- Arghhh!! I don’t want to talk to you anymore! 

He ended the call and I was left with a smile on my face. 

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their very first marriage dispute! 
> 
> Would they be able to get through it or will they end it all?
> 
> YukiGane


	12. Please come home. -Akashi

I quickly knock on the door as soon as I reached Tetsuya’s parental home. Luckily, his mother was the one that opened the door and she let me in almost immediately telling me that Tetsuya hasn’t stopped crying ever since he came back.

“He doesn’t want to talk to anyone and he just keeps on crying.” His mother said. “His room is on the second floor, the first door as soon as you got up.” 

“Thank you, mother.” 

Akashi went upstairs to meet Tetsuya but even before he could get near his husband’s room, his father-in-law was already waiting for him. “You’ve got guts to come here. Do you really think that I’ll just let you waltz in after making my son cry?”

“I didn’t mean to make him cry, Dad.”

“Don’t you dare to call me Dad.” His father said angrily. He gave me the papers that he’s holding. “Sign here.”

I took the papers and read it. “Divorce papers?”

“I want you to divorce my son.” 

“I’m not divorcing Tetsuya.” I answered. “I will never divorce him.”

“You will.” His father said sternly. “Now sign those papers.”

“I won’t sign this.” I said. “Let me speak with him.”

“You’re not speaking with him unless you sign that.”

“And make him think like I’m divorcing him?! Hell no!” I answered. “Dad, please, let me see my husband.”

“No.” His father said.

This is starting to get into my patience. “Fine. Good thing I did my research.”

“What research?” His father asked cautiously.

“About summer of 1995.” I said with a smirk. I don’t want to result to blackmailing but he left me with no choice. “You don’t want mother to know about it, right?”

“What is it that you don’t want me to know, Tatsuya?” Mother, who suddenly appeared beside me, asked.

“W-What do you mean?! There’s nothing that I’m hiding from you, my love!” If he weren’t a little high pitched and averting his eyes from mother, maybe he could get out of this unscathed.

“You’re not fooling me, Tatsuya.” Mother, although not entirely seen from her face, was seemingly seething in anger. “Seijuuro, honey, go and talk to your husband while I talk to this husband of mine.”

I smiled at mother and grinned at Dad triumphantly. “Then I’ll be on my way.” 

“You wicked brat! You’re just like your wicked father! I swear I will never really like you!” Dad yells as mother pull him towards their room. 

Now, to get my husband back.

I took in deep breaths and knock on my husband’s door. “Tetsuya, babe?” 

“Go away!” He yelled followed by weak sobs.

“Tetsuya, babe, please talk to me. Let me in.” 

“No! I don’t want to talk to you!”

“Babe… I know I was wrong. I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have left you all alone. I should have talk to you more and tried harder. I promise I won’t ever walk out on you ever again. Just please… please let me in.”

I heard movements inside the room. “Why did you leave?” His voice is now closer to me. He might just behind this door for all I know.

“I needed to cool my head down. I’m afraid that I won’t be able to control myself and raise my voice on you.” I honestly said. “Stressing you more than you already are is not good. So I decided to leave before it turned into an argument.”

“Haven’t you thought that doing that might aggravate me even more?”

“I… I’ve never been in a serious relationship before.” I confide. “All I had were one night stands and relationships that’s merely based on physical benefits.” I lean my forehead against the door. “Tetsuya, you’re the first person that I ever wanted to be in a serious relationship with. I want everything for us to work out but I have no idea how.”

“…..” The doorknob clicked and the door ajar. “You still want me?”

I carefully pushed the door wider, trying not to hit my pregnant husband, and went inside to envelope him in my warmth. “I want you more than ever, Tetsuya.” He buried himself deeper into my chest. 

“Promise you won’t leave me like that again?”

“Promise.” I gently brush his hair as I planted kisses on his head again and again. “I won’t leave you like that ever again. I’ll make sure to talk to you patiently and put everything into consideration.”

“Okay…” He let out a tiny yawn as he hugged me tightly.

“Are you sleepy?”

“I haven’t slept yet… I’ve been waiting for you to come home.” 

I let out a sigh and carry my husband to the bed. After laying him down, I decided to lay beside him as I cover us with the blanket. “You better catch some sleep, love.” 

“You’re not gonna leave me, right?”

I kissed his nose and leaned my forehead against his. “I won’t. My face would be the first thing you’ll see as soon as you open your eyes.”

He nods his head drowsily as he lets out a happy contented smile. “Good night, Seijuuro…”

“Good night, babe.”


	13. Falling for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko realize his feelings for Akashi.

Just like what Seijuuro told me, his face was the first thing I saw as soon as I opened my eyes. 

It was such a beautiful sight. His long eyelashes, his beautiful nose, his irresistible lips, and that weirdly sexy bed hair of his… I can’t believe I got married to a guy like him! Isn’t he way out of my league? 

While thinking this, I slowly reach out to touch his lips. 

It was really soft… so soft and so kissable. My eyes were too focus on his lips that I failed to notice that he’s already awake and staring at me. 

“Tetsuya?”

My face flushed as soon as I realized that he was already awake, staring at me. With no way out, I decided to play it cool. “Good morning, Seijuuro.” I greeted him with my most deadpanned expression I can manage.

He chuckled lightly as he smiled at me. “Good morning, babe.” He held my hand that’s touching his lips and held it closer to shower my fingers with kisses. Seemingly not satisfied with just my fingers, he moved closer to me and pressed his lips against mine. It was a probing kiss. I could tell from the way he moves his lips that he’s trying to gauge what my reaction would be. Thus, I moved my lips. It’s evident that my lips remembered his kisses and how to respond to him as I felt him smile through our kiss.

“Seijuuro… we better get up.”

“I love to cuddle with you more, Tetsuya.” His lips started to find their way down to my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

“S-Seijuuro…. We should really get up now befo-“

“Tetsuya, my dear son, breakfast is re-“ My dad’s jaw dropped as soon as he saw our ambiguous posture. “You wicked brat! How dare you defile my son under my roof!” Dad yelled as he points his finger at my husband.

“Dad, his not defiling me.” I said as I fixed myself and sat up.

“Yes, Dad. Tetsuya’s right. I’m just kissing my husband up.” Seijuuro answered as he sat up as well and put his right arm on my waist and placed a kiss on my temple. “Need I remind you, Dad, that I am married to your son.”

“You brat!” 

“Tatsuya, leave your son and son-in-law alone.” I heard mother said.

“But dear! You didn’t see what I saw!” Dad exclaimed.

Mother showed up beside Dad and stares at him with her expression much more normal than usual. “Are you answering back to me?” 

“But dear! T-“

“Tatsuya. Don’t make me say it twice.” Mother said as he faced us. “Tetsuya, Seijuuro, breakfast is ready. I’ll take your father with me and be sure to come down in a minute.” Saying that, Mother grabbed dad; dragging him out of my room.

“Your parents were really interesting, babe.”

“Why do I feel like Dad hated you more?” I asked. 

“It’s normal for father-in-laws to hate their son-in-laws.” Seijuuro answered. “It’s what makes marriage interesting.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Then… does your father hates me too?”

“That’s impossible.” He said. “You’re impossible to hate, Tetsuya.”

Hiding my blush, I climbed out of bed. “We should go down. Mother and Dad won’t like it if we were late for breakfast.”

*******

Seijuuro and I bid good bye to my parents right after breakfast. We really wanted to stay longer but I do have classes this afternoon. We quickly went home to prepare for school.

“Call when you’re done with your classes. I’ll pick you up.”

“Our class schedules were different. You’ll be waiting for more than two hours if you wait for me.”

“I don’t mind. You are my priority, Tetsuya.” He kissed my cheek as soon as we reached my room. “Call if anything comes up… Scratch that. Call me whenever you want.”

“Okay.” I gently squeezed his hand that’s holding mine. We waved each other good bye and I reluctantly went inside the room. Kagami-kun is having another class together with Kise-kun. Only Aomine-kun and I have this class on this time. I nervously look around and realized that the only remaining vacant seat was the one besides Aomine-kun. 

What luck.

Without much choice, I unwillingly dragged my feet to that seat. 

I sat down as quietly as possible, not looking at the person sitting beside me. I prayed with all my heart for the professor to come earlier and have the lecture started. But my prayers were thrown in vain. The professor would be delayed for an hour and left us with a case study. And for some reason he told us to discuss the study with the one sitting beside us. 

I was about to stand up to approach Furihata-kun to pair up with him but Aomine-kun grabbed my arm. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to ask Furihata-kun to pair up with me.”

“Why? I’m right here sitting beside you.” He asked.

“We’re not exactly in good terms.”

“We don’t need to be if we’re only going to discuss this case.” He answered.

What he said left me thinking. 

We already have severed what we used to have. He’s not as hostile to me as he was a few days ago. It’s like we returned to strangers that’s barely known each other. 

“Fine.” I sat back down and started reading the material that the professor left us. If he could act like nothing ever happened, then I could do the same.

******

Right after the lecture, I neatly stuffed my things back into my bag, stood up and left the room. As soon as I stepped out, I saw Kise-kun leaning against the wall, probably waiting for his boyfriend Aomine-kun. Aomine-kun passed by me and was about to passed by Kise-kun when the latter tackled his boyfriend in a hug.

“Aominecchi!”

“Kise.” The tanned man grumbled. “Stop clinging to me.”

“Come on, Aominecchi. I missed you!”

“Yeah.” Aomine-kun said as he nonchalantly put his hands on his pockets as Kise-kun latched himself onto his arm. 

As the girls were cooing and squealing about how good the two looked together, I took my phone out and was about to call my husband and informed him that my class has just finished and was on my way home when I suddenly heard his voice right behind me.

“Tetsuya.”

I quickly turned around and smiled happily. “Seijuuro.” I answered trying to keep my face as deadpanned as possible. I need to stay in character but my emotions get the best of me because I suddenly feel the tears forming around my eyes.

“Hey, babe, are you crying?” He quickly cupped my face with his hands and peck my lips with a kiss. “Why the tears?”

“I just… missed you…” I said. He stared at me dumbfoundedly before he bursts out laughing. “What’s so funny?” I asked pouting.

“Oh my Tetsuya. I missed you more than you’ll ever know.’ He pulled me in on a hug and carefully tightened his arms around me. “Let’s go home?”

I separated from him and shyly connected my hand with his. “You don’t have classes anymore?”

“The lecture was cancelled so I have free time. I could take you home.”

“Then let’s go home.”

“As you wish.” He said with a gorgeous smile on his face.

I am… falling for him, aren’t I?


	14. Cuddling Madness. - Akashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluffiness.

Tetsuya safely passed our first trimester. His baby bump is still not that big but the doctor assured us that our baby is really inside him and is very healthy. He still cries a lot and he really get too emotional sometimes but lately, something changed within him. 

“Tetsuya, babe, I won’t be able to cook properly if you keep on hugging me like that.” 

“But I want to stay close to you.” He said as he rubs his face on the crook of my neck.

My dear husband, Tetsuya, is currently hanging on me like a koala. He’s got his legs wrapped around my waist, his arms firmly looped around my neck and his face buried completely at the crook of my neck. I have no choice but to support him with my right hand on his bottom while I’m trying to cook for the both of us with my left hand.

He always started crying whenever I tried to peel him off of me so I already gave up and just let him be. And we’ve been like this since last night. I made him sit on me while we’re watching a movie and before I knew it, he never wanted to let go.

“Okay. But promise me you’ll hold on tight.”

“Okay.” He tightened his hold on me. “Seijuuro…”

“Yes?”

“What are we having for breakfast?”

“A variety of tofu dishes.”

“Isn’t it too early for tofu?”

“Tofu is an every time of the day food.”

Tetsuya giggled. His voice vibrating from my neck down to every corner of my body. “You love eating tofu so much you’re starting to smell like one.” 

“I can say the same about you.” I said. “You love drinking that vanilla milkshake so much.”

“But you limit me to one vanilla milkshake.” He slightly lifts up his head to look at me and show a pout with his deliciously looking sweet lips. 

Suppressing my urge to kiss him; I put out the fire and put my other hand on his back to support him. “It’s for your health. And for the baby’s health of course.”

He bumped his forehead against mine. “Really?”

“Really.” I answered. “Now, I would put you down for a bit while I prepare the table, okay?”

“But…” He let out a sigh. “Okay.” I peck his lips and put him down; making him sit on the chair. 

********

Since it’s a weekend today, we decided to just lazed around in the house; cuddling in the couch. Tetsuya is firmly stuck on my lap, his legs resting on the couch while his head is leaning on my left shoulder, reading his book while I was left to entertain myself with watching him with my left hand holding his waist.

“Tomorrow we’ll see our child again.” I said as I put my right hand on top of his stomach. “I can’t wait to see our baby.”

“Me too. I would love to see our child.”

“Your hair has grown longer.” I played with his hair as I placed a few kissed on them. “Do you want to go to a salon to have your hair cut?”

“It’s all right. I’m planning on growing it out until I gave birth.”

“Why?”

“It’s our family tradition. Pregnant women in our family refrain from having their hair cut during their pregnancy.” Tetsuya closed his book. “Mother told me that I don’t need to follow the tradition since I’m not a woman but… I’m pregnant so it’s only normal for me to follow through our tradition. Does it bother you?” 

“No. Not at all.” I answered with all honesty. “You are beautiful, Tetsuya, no matter how long or short your hair is.” 

“Seijuuro… please stop teasing me.” I love how my Tetsuya instantly blushed whenever I praised him. 

“I’m not teasing you. I’m just saying the truth, babe.” I cupped his cheek with my free hand. “I love you.”

“Seijuuro…“

“Tetsuya… I want to kiss you.” I hold his chin firmly. “Will you allow me?”

Instead of answering, Tetsuya pressed his lips against me and cheekily said. “You’ve been kissing me every day. Why ask now?”

I can’t help but chuckle at his remark as I deepened our kiss.

I wonder… when will the ‘increased sex drive’ come? I’m really looking forward to it.

*******

Lately… I’m getting this hunch that my Tetsuya’s getting a lot of attention.

Whenever we’re walking inside the campus, there won’t be a person that won’t be looking at him. Be it a man or woman, they would always follow his every movements. 

Is it because of his tiny baby bump?

Is it because of the hair tie? Should I have him cut his hair? 

“Seijuuro?”

“Hm?” I looked at my husband who is cutely tilting his head. 

“Your mood is getting glummer and glummer.” He reached his hand out and put it on my cheek. “Is there something wrong?”

Damn! He’s literally emitting ‘flowers and sparkling lights and his pheromones are attracting unwanted pests! “Babe, you’re mine.” I pull him into my arms securely while glaring at everyone who’s trying to steal a glance at my ‘wife’.

“Seijuuro? What’s going on with you?” He put his arms around my waist and obediently stayed inside my arms. “Of course I’m yours.” 

“Good. I love you.” And there goes an eye sore. Just as I was about to kiss my dear husband, a certain tanned bastard appeared with his boyfriend in tow; they were flirting but his damn eyes are fixed on my beloved. 

Damn. This guy. Don’t tell me he’s still set on taking Tetsuya from me?

“Seijuuro?”

My attention was taken back by my love. “Yes, babe?” 

“You’re not going to kiss me?” He asks.

“You really…” I placed a kiss on his waiting lips. “I love you.”

“D-Dummy!” His cheeks are blushing. 

“You two. Would you please stop flirting with each other?” Kagami said as he sighed. “Akashi, no one would be brave enough to make a move on Kuroko so stop waltzing in here! The business department is on the other side of the campus!”

“Walking my husband to his class is my joy.” I answered. 

“You should probably get a girlfriend, Kagami-kun.” Tetsuya chimed in.

“That’s a good idea. I’ll set him up on a date with the ladies that I know.” 

“You know a lot of woman?” Tetsuya asked.

“Not in the way you’re thinking.” I said. “You’re the only one I love and I’ll ever want to be with.”

Tetsuya’s pale white skin turned crimson red within just a few seconds.

It’s really interesting. 

We’ve already passed his crybaby episodes; now he got embarrassed so fast that it makes flirting with him way too fun.


	15. Loving You from a Distance

“That ex of yours is really something, Aomine.” Teppei said. “He’s gotten prettier than when he’s dating you. He’s practically glowing.”

“Did you really choose Kise over him just because he’s not having sex with you?” Imayoshi asked with a smirk. “He’s oozing with innocence when you’re dating him but look at him now… Even with his belly that big he’s still attracting a lot of bees.” 

“No wonder Akashi-san is always on the vicinity.” Koganei nods his head repeatedly. “If I’m the one dating Kuroko, I’ll make sure to guard him properly.”

I kept my eyes on him as he sat on the bench, caressing his bulging stomach while talking with Kagami. His belly is getting bigger by the day but it doesn’t make him less beautiful. Match it with his beautiful hair that’s already long enough to be braided on the side. 

“Daikicchi?” 

Hearing my name being called, I turned my head around and saw Kise. Kise seemed to join us without me knowing. “Kise.”

“Mou... I already told you to call me by my first name. Why are you still calling me Kise?” He pouted his lips and gave me a sad puppy look. If it was before, this look of him would definitely be able to arouse me, but now, as if it was some kind of fad that lost its popularity, it’s got totally no effect on me. Like I’ve been doused with an ice-cold water that woke me up from a dream.

“Sorry. I’ll keep that in mind.” I kissed him to appease his mind. Nowadays, I’m not even sure why I’m still on a relationship with Kise. Being with him, having sex with him used to be fun but now, all of it was like a job to me. Something that I have to do not because I want to, but because life requires me to. “Why are you here?”

“I saw you so I come over.” Kise said with a smile on his face as he clings on to me. “I haven’t seen you for a while and I missed you so so much!”

“I missed you as well.” I answered as I mechanically put my hands around him, ignoring the weird looks and rolling of eyes that I got from my friends.

“I’ll come over tonight, okay?” Kise asks.

“Okay. I’ll wait for you after class.” I said as I kissed the top of his head. My eyes darting towards Tetsu’s direction who’s now happily cuddling with that red haired bastard husband of his.

********

“I don’t get you. It’s clear that you’re not in love and infatuated nor blinded by Kise’s seduction anymore so why still stay with him?” Koganei asked. “Why not just break up with him so you could reflect on what you’ve done wrong in your life?”

“He broke up with Kuroko to be with Kise. If he ended up breaking up with him, won’t his pride be shattered? He cheated with his boyfriend with the guy’s best friend, broke his innocent heart that he tainted in the first place, now I’m glad that you didn’t get to reach the final base with Kuroko.” Imayoshi said with a sigh. 

“You guys… you were my friends, aren’t you supposed to take my side? You guys have been ganging up on me ever since we broke up.” 

“It’s because you’re the one in the wrong. Such a pure angel and you let him go just like that and now he’s got devoured and impregnated by a rich devil.” Koganei answered. 

“What devil? He’s more like a demon king.” Imayoshi commented. “But… Kuroko had tamed him well.”

“I’ve had enough this talk.” I stood up and sling my bag over my body. “I’ll be going ahead.” 

******

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling that my throat was really dry. I got up and look at the naked Kise on my bed. He was fast asleep; it’s understandable considering the strenuous activity that we had just done. 

I got out of bed and went to the kitchen to drink water. 

“Daikicchi?” Kise pressed his body against my back. 

“Did I wake you?”

“No… I missed your warmth.” I turned my body around and put my arms around him. “Daikicchi….”

“What is it?”

“You love me, right?”

“What’s making you ask this?”

“Nothing. I just… I just want to hear that from you.” He said as he rubs his face on my bare chest. “I love you so much.”

“I know. I love you too.” But I love Tetsu more.

His face beamed happily as he pulled me in for a kiss. “I’ll make you the happiest man, Daikicchi. I love you. I really really love you.” But I know I’ll never be happy. I’ve already lost my happiness.

“Please do, Ryouta.” 

That’s rude. I’ve been sitting here longer than you.

I’m Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you, Aomine-kun.

You’re doing really good, Aomine-kun. As expected of you, you’ll make it as a regular, I believe in you.

I’ll always be by your side. You can rely on me.

I love you as well, Aomine-kun. Yes, I want to be your boyfriend.

Tetsu… I love you. I love you so much. Please… please let me love you from a distance.


	16. We’re having a….

Today, Seijuuro and I were on our way to the OBGYN. We were about to find out the gender of our baby and we are really excited about this.

“I think we’re going to have a boy.” I told Seijuuro as we were walking our way to the clinic.

“What made you think so?”

“I don’t know. I could just… feel it.” I said.

“Then I guess we’re having a boy.” Seijuuro said as he put his arm around my waist and kissed my temple. “But no matter what our baby’s gender is, I’m sure that it’s going to be as wonderful as you.” 

“It’s only natural for our baby to be wonderful, not because it had me as it’s ‘mother’ but because he had an amazing father by our side.” 

Seijuuro smiled lovingly. “You and your flattery… I could get used to it.”

“Don’t be. You should know that the not pregnant me would never say cheesy things like this. I might be very straightforward but totally not the flatterer.” 

“And I savor every moment of it.” 

We went inside and patiently waited for our turn. After a few more minutes, the nurse called us in.

“Good morning, Akashi-san, Tetsuya-san.” Riko greeted us as we walked in. “Ready to know if you’ll be meeting a baby girl or a baby boy?”

“Yes. Very much.” I answered.

“Then, lay down here and pull your shirt up.” I followed Riko-sensei’s instructions. I laid down on the bed and exposed my belly. “Your belly’s getting bigger. Are you thinking of wearing maternity clothes for men?” She asked as she applied cold gel on my belly.

“No. I could still fit in my clothes but… if it will hurt the baby, I don’t mind changing my clothes.” I answered.

“You should probably wear maternity clothes for men so you won’t feel restricted.” She said. “I’m going to do the ultrasound now, okay?”

“Okay.” I looked at the monitor as I held my husband’s hand.

“There. Your baby is as healthy as ever.” Riko-sensei cheerfully said. 

My heart melts at the sight of our child. 

Our child’s heartbeat is music to my ears. 

“Seijuuro… look at our child.” Before I knew it, tears of happiness were dripping off my eyes.

“Why are you crying babe?” Seijuuro asked with a smile on his face as he wiped my tears dry.

“I was just so happy… Seeing our child healthy…”

“You know what would make you happier?” Riko-sensei asked with a knowing smile on her face. “That is, knowing the gender of your child. The question is, are you ready?”

Seijuuro and I looked at each other before we nodded our heads. Taking this as the signal, Riko-sensei started maneuvering the instrument to let us know the gender of our child.

“Congratulations! Your child is a boy!” Riko-sensei said a full smile on her face.

******

After our appointment with Riko-sensei, we quickly drove off to my parents’ home to inform them of the news. “Dad’s definitely gonna be happy. I hope your father would be happy too.”

“Of course he would.” Seijuuro smiled at me. “We’ll visit him in his office after lunch and we’ll tell him the news about our baby.”

I nod my head at him. “I’d love that.”

“I remember Riko-sensei advising you to wear maternity clothes. Don’t you like the idea of it?”

“It’s not that I’m against it… but the maternity clothes for men that’s available in the market right now Is uncomfortable. I tried fitting one when I went out Satsuki-san and I really hate it.”

“Hmmm… you should’ve tell me about it earlier.” He said. “After we talk to Dad, I will take you to my tailor. I’ll have my designer make clothes that will be comfortable for you.”

“You don’t have to do that…”

“I have to.” Seijuuro-kun answered as he parked the car in front of my parent’s house. “I want the best for my lovely wife and my child.”

“Why do you keep on calling me your lovely wife?” I puffed my cheeks to try and hide my blush.

“Alright… Alright… if you don’t want to be called that then I’ll just call you my Empress.” Seijuuro-kun lightly caressed my cheeks and peck my lips with a chaste kiss. 

“J-just do what you want! Hmph!” I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away from him. 

“Heh…. You’re on tsundere mode now, huh.” He got out of the car and went to my side. He opened the car door for me and held my hand and guide me. 

“I’m not a tsundere…” I pouted my lips more that earned a chuckle and another kiss from my hot husband.

“If that’s what you say.” The smile on his face never leaves as he presses the intercom to let my parents know that we’re already outside. 

If you’re wondering what my parents do that allows them to stay home almost every day then my Dad and my Mom were both a novelist. Mother’s a serious kind of novelist while Dad mainly writes light novel. Both of them are quite popular so we never had a hard time maintaining our bills. 

After a few seconds, sounds of feet scurrying around come nearer the door. In no time at all, the door opened with a bang and we were greeted by Dad’s very excited face. “Tetsuya! My dear son! Am I going to have a grandson or a granddaughter?!” 

Seijuuro put his arms around me protectively as he pulled me away from my over excited father. “Dad, we appreciate your happiness but please be careful around my husband.”

Dad instantly whips his head around to glare at my husband. “Tsk. You brought the devil’s son with you, huh.” He then went past us and carefully looked around. “You didn’t brought the devil with you, do you?”

“The devil?” I asked. “Are you talking about father?”

“Yes. That father-in-law of yours.” Dad answered. 

“Father’s showing up here is he?” Seijuuro asked.

“That bastard has been stalking me ever since that fight between you.” Dad gritted his teeth, visibly pissed. His face suddenly becomes serious as he faced me. “Tetsuya, I fear that Daddy won’t be able to live longer to meet my grandchild.” 

“Stop scaring the kids, Tatsuya.” Father suddenly showed up behind Dad, with his perfect business smile. He looked over to us. “I see that you are about to announce the gender of my grandchild.”

“Yes. We were planning on visiting you after this to tell you about it.” Seijuuro said. 

“It would be a blow to my pride as a grandfather to be the last one to know. Good thing I was around the area.” Father said as he smiled at Dad. Dad shivered in fear as he stepped back.

“Tatsuya, dear, why are you stopping the kids at the door?” Mother showed up with someone that we never expected to see.


	17. Surprise, Surprise.

Kuroko’s POV

Placing a hand over my bulging belly and my other hand on Seijuuro’s hand is enough to calm down my nerves and my husband’s temper. I was really surprise to see Aomine-kun. My parents still don’t have any idea on why we broke up but I am really thankful that my husband talked it over with his father. I don’t want Father to have the misconception that the child that I’m carrying is not his son’s child. 

We were left in the living room. I’m not really sure what’s gotten to my parents, leaving me and my husband with my ex. I better tell them why Aomine-kun and I broke up. Maybe this way, Dad would stop obsessing over Aomine-kun and starts to fully accept my husband. But… 

“Is there something wrong, babe?” Seijuuro asked worriedly.

“Nothing. I’m fine, Seijuuro.” I leaned on his shoulder and let myself get engulfed with his warmth. 

He stared at me for a while before he kissed my head and whispered. “If that’s what you say…” He looked at Aomine-kun that was sitting comfortably on the seat across us. “So, care to tell us what you’re doing here? In my in-laws home?”

“I coincidentally met Aunt Megumi on my way home. She’s carrying a lot of bags so I offered to help.” Aomine-kun answered as a matter of fact.

“As far as I know, you don’t live around him.” Seijuuro scowled.

“You sure do know a lot about me.” Aomine-kun smirked mockingly.

“Of course. It’s better to learn about the pests swarming around my love so I’ll know where to find them and teach them a lesson they’ll never forget.” 

“Seijuuro…”

“Don’t worry, babe. I won’t do anything to them.” But his smile is saying otherwise. I’ve learned a lot about him these five months that we’ve lived together. And I especially know that all his smiles has different meanings. 

Relaxing my body, I looked up to my husband. “Kise-kun’s family is from here. They’re living in that big house just a few houses away from here.”

“You’re neighbors with that guy?” 

“Yes. We’ve known each other since we’re both a toddler.” I answered.

“Some friend you got, huh.” Seijuuro remarked. “You should start choosing your friends well, babe.”

“Why? Would you let yourself get seduced by my friend?” I whispered.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He answered as he stared at me seriously. “You’re the best thing that happened to me. You, our child, our future children and our future life together. I’m not stupid enough to fall for my gorgeous wife’s friend. Or anyone else.”

I blushed so hard at his words. “I can’t still get used to you sweet talking me like this…”

“It’s alright. I’ve got a lifetime to get you used to it.” He smirked playfully before he presses his lips against mine.

*Cough! Cough!

Our sweet moment were cut short. 

“Is there a problem?” Irritation and annoyance are painting my husband’s face. I chuckled lightly as I hid myself in his chest, carefully shifting my body so that my belly won’t be crushed.

“No. There’s none.” But his eyebrows were furrowed together. After contemplating for a while, he finally opened his mouth again. “Does your father… Does Uncle Tatsuya know the reason why we broke up?”

“I haven’t got the chance to tell my parents. And I don’t want them to be hurt.” I answered. “It’s enough that only I got hurt.” I let out a sigh and started to caress my belly. “They… like you a lot. As well as... Kise-kun. We’ve been friends for as long as we’re alive and yet…” 

“I cheated on you with him.” He finished. Stating a very painful fact. 

“And that you did.” 

Silence reigns over us.

Not a single word was exchanged until my parents and Seijuuro’s father comes in and he decides it was time for him to go. 

********

After telling our parents about the gender of our child. We decided to leave. We needed to get to the tailor before dusk and have my measurements taken.

“Akashi-kun. I’ve been waiting for you.” The handsome man greeted us. “This must be your husband.” He smiled at me as he sized me up from head to toe. “He’s prettier than you made him out to be. You did not give him justice at all.”

“T-Thank you.” Hearing his praise makes me blush, it’s one thing to be told pretty by my husband but to be told that by others as well... it definitely raised my ego.

“Should I get jealous?” Seijuuro blurted out after a while. 

I turned my head to look at him. “Jealous?”

“Jealous? Of what?” 

“Of him.” He possessively snakes his hand around my waist.

“There’s nothing to be jealous of… I’m all yours.” Seijuuro froze. He just kept staring at me until his face up to the tip his ears turned bright red. “Seijuuro? Are you alright?” I cupped his face with my heads. “Are you feeling sick?”

The man that welcomed us chuckled. “He’s not… but if you keep attacking him with lines like that sexily, you’ll end up pregnant. That is if you’re not pregnant, that is.” 

“What? Sexily?” I asked.

“Oh… You’re not aware?” He then laughed more heartily. He walked over to us and slapped my husband’s back. “Hahaha! I feel for you, dude!”


	18. I love you as well.

Teppei-san, Seijuuro’s tailor, had finished taking my measurements while laughing heartily. He can’t seem to get over the fact that I’m not aware of my so-called antics towards my husband. It’s totally not amusing to get laughed at for quite a while that I ended up sulking.

“Babe, Teppei-san does not mean any harm. He’s just happy to meet someone that could make me react like you do.” 

“He’s totally making fun of me.” I pouted my lips even harder, stressing the fact that I don’t like getting made fun of.

“I’m not, Tetsuya-kun, and I apologize if I made you feel bad.” He sincerely apologized. “Stop sulking, alright? It’s not good for the baby.”

I decided to continue my pouting strike no matter how much Teppei-san apologizes to me. I’m a pregnant man that got mood swings yet you tried to play with my fragile heart…. 

“Don’t worry about this, Teppei-san. My lovely wife is just being overly dramatic. It’s part of his pregnancy.” Seijuuro whispered softly, he must have been thinking that I wasn’t able to hear him but oh my how wrong he was. My hearing sense is far from weak. “I’ll take him to his favorite store to get him his favorite milkshake. It will definitely calm him down.” 

Oh… Okay. I’ll forgive him for calling me overly dramatic. 

I smiled sweetly at him. “Seijuuro…”

“Yes, babe?” Seijuuro quickly went over to my side.

“How long are we going to stay here?” I asked sweetly as I try to do what Kise-kun always does whenever he sees Aomine-kun way back then that I kept on brushing off thinking that that’s just how models usually act; bat my eyes slowly and smiled sweetly as I tilt my head. “The baby’s hungry.” I said as I put a hand over my stomach to emphasize the hungry part. 

For some reason, my husband’s face went red all over again. This totally is not like him? Where did my cool, handsome husband go to?

“I understand, babe.” He quickly moved to me as if hiding me from Teppei-san’s view. “Next time, only make this kind of face when it’s just the two of us.” He said as helped me up and pressed his lips against mine. “I wish I could push you down right now.” He whispered into my lips.

“Let’s go get that milkshake first.” I brushed my hands on his collar and fixed it nicely. “Then you can push me down all you want when we got home.” I pecked his lips once more and turned my back on him, heading for the door. I could feel my face burn red from embarrassment. Did I just told my husband to bed me?! 

I quickly walked to the parking area and wait beside the car for him. He followed me sooner and opened the car door for me. I still hadn’t recovered from what I did earlier so I still refused to look at him until both of us have gotten into the car. 

“Babe…”

“W-What is it?” I kept my eyes on my hands on my lap. 

“Babe, come on. Look at me.” He gently hold my chin and made me face him. “Babe… Are you sure?”

“Sure about what?”

“About… being pushed down by me.” His eyes were full of warmth as he stared at me. It’s as if, I’m the only person that he cared for in this world. “You know what that meant, right?”

“I… I do. I’m aware of it, Seijuuro.” I answered as I held his hand. “I’m well aware of what I said. I… I want to sleep with you. I want to be one with you.” I squeezed his hand tightly. “I… I love you, Seijuuro. You made me fall so hard for you that I’m starting to think that I can’t live without you anymore. I love you so much… Seijuuro.”

Seijuuro smiled gorgeously as he brought up my hands to his lips. “I love you more than you’ll ever know, babe.” He started the car engine. “We should get the milkshake fast and go home as soon as possible. I’ll have to claim you tonight or I won’t be an Akashi anymore.”

I chuckled lightly as I relaxed in my seat. “Just be gentle to me, okay? My belly’s already five months and we don’t want anything bad to happen to our child.”

“Oh, you don’t have to worry.” He smiled devilishly. “I’ve researched everything. I know the best position that’s the safest yet definitely highly recommended for a five-month pregnant person.”

“Seijuuro!” My embarrassment reached a new level. Who would have thought that my husband’s this perverted! (He totally forgot that his husband had a record of sleeping around before meeting him) 

******

Third Person POV 

 

Instead of going inside the fast-food chain to order and drink the milkshake, Akashi decided to order a to-go milkshake and have his beloved ‘wife’ drink it on the car. He did his best to drive home the fastest he could without getting over the boundaries of the speed limit and his beloved’s tolerance. 

He’s on a rush. And Tetsuya can’t help but giggle as he watched his loving husband parked the car and carried him on his arms up to their flat. 

“Seijuuro, slow down a bit. I won’t run away.” He can’t help but say as he tried to suppress his giggles.

“Oh no, babe. You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this.” He honestly answered. Seijuuro had been waiting for this for a long time. If he slowed down, who knows what might happen next? Someone could actually be standing right outside their door right now waiting to screw their moment up for them.

Thankfully, no one is there when they reached up their floor (Seijuuro and Tetsuya are the only ones living on the top floor. It was a gift from Seijuuro’s father for a job well-done namely getting Tetsuya pregnant on the first try. He really wanted to have a new suc- cough cough - a grandson. ).

Due to the advance technology installed on their home’s lock, Akashi never needed to put Tetsuya down. All that he has to do is to say the password out loud (aside from password it’s a voice encrypted password).

Upon entering the house, he quickly went straight to their room, he gently puts his pregnant husband on the bed. And without further ado starts to indulge himself. 

Tetsuya can’t help but giggle as he felt his husband’s lips on him. He wrapped his arms on his husband’s neck and pulled him down together. He laid flat on his back as he and Akashi shared intimate kisses. But of course, Akashi’s hands would never stay idle. As he carefully hovered above his pregnant husband, he skillfully let his hands roam free.

One by one, the buttons of Tetsuya’s dress shirt let loose, revealing a pale white chest. Adorning it are pink colored beads of his beloved husband’s breasts, he moved his hands over his beloved’s breast and gently knead them, pinching the precious beads on top from time to time. His lips gradually went down his neck, down to his chest. Akashi was about to take his beloved’s beads inside his mouth when the doorbell rang. 

He stopped for a while and decided to ignore it and proceeded on taking Tetsuya’s on his mouth. He just barely tasted his husband’s when the doorbell rang relentlessly, followed by the intercom carrying the voice of a person that’s totally unaware that he almost reached Akashi’s list of people to be eliminated from his husband’s life no matter what but was quickly saved by the fact that he is his beloved husband’s father.

–– Tetsuya, my dear son, are you already home? Mother made your favorite vanilla cake. ––

“Vanilla cake?” Tetsuya completely forgot about his husband on top of him. On situations like this, his stomach always comes first. He kissed his husband once before he pushed him off to fix himself. “Go and meet my parents. I’ll be out in a few minutes…” He quickly stood up and went to their walk in closet to change. 

“…..” Akashi, who was left all alone on the top of his custom made bed, stared blankly after his husband’s back.


End file.
